Yugioh Exodus
by Red Ghost Venom
Summary: OC Story. Uses Link Format. Welcome to Exodus and brand new Yugioh series with custom cards ready to make its mark.
1. Episode 1

**Episode 1**

 **September Begins**

Welcome to the World of Exodus. Now after many years the Earth has changed drastically. Shit got fucked, then better, then way worse, ice age, then massive heat followed by melting causing global flooding, then things got better again when the flooding went down, creating a new piece of land. Don't ask me how humanity survived, I wasn't there, but we did.

Anyways the World has become 1 piece of land, it is known as Exodus. Humans have rebuilt their world, technology, resources. It wasn't easy but they did it. But most importantly they brought back the children's card game, Duel Monsters.

Now in the center of Exodus exists the Main Capital of the land, Grandopolis. This is where the leaders live, the ones who helped rebuild the world, took charge in the darkest hours. Grandopolis is the largest of the cities, and is always looked to for help or aid.

Now to the North of Grandopolos exists Ortheos City, one of the first cities created that houses the Citadel, some say it's the reason to how the land came back, others say it's a weapon that can plunge the land back into the sea, it's a mystery.

To the South of Grandopolis far away from most cities exist Zifield City, a strange city that has shut down, no communications or anything. Its been very alarming to the other cities as to what is happening in this city.

To the East of Grandopolis, their exists the city Necopolis another city that is isolated and not very known about, Velocity City, the city of Racing and Doriado City the peaceful city.

To the Far West of Grandopolis there is the Forest of Creation, an ancient forest where the trees, plants and bushes are extremely thick and hard to navigate, it is said that a city is in this forest, but hardly anyone can venture in.

Also in the West exists Archive City. A City that held all this information of the world before the Disaster, History and Knowledge. But the city mysteriously erupted into flames leaving nothing but ruins and disaster. Nothing was there but destruction, but was it really gone?

There are multiple cities all over Exodus. Iron-View City with large walls that keep people out.

Desert City, Sea Port, Ash Island, Vermillion City, Exile City, Fable Kingdom, Depthcon, Cloud City, Arctic City, Heliotrope City

Alright that's enough of that for now, we will probably see all these later…. Probably.

To the West of Grandopolis, probably about an hour and a half away is Providence City. That's where our story is about to start. The thing about Providence City is it's a very peaceful city that exists in a valley with mountains surrounding it, the only way out of the city is the highway that connects it back to the main highway.

What really was special about Providence City, was its lake, a ten-mile-long lake that connected to the other side where another city was. Superion Lake is what it was called. Superion Lake was special cause it has Salt Water in it. That's right in the middle of the land, Salt Water. Apparently there was seep caverns and tunnels that lead to the ocean. Nobody has been able to explore it as the depth is to deep, all that is known is that it connects to the ocean….. somehow.

Alright I think that's Enough of hearing me talk, let's start my story and adventure where you can hear me talk.

Providence City

It was dawn in the city. A mist over the lake, birds chirping happy. It was going to be a good day.

A Regular size house was near the edge of the lake, In the house a woman was in the kitchen cooking. She was in her early thirties, she was preparing eggs, trying to get breakfast ready.

She notices the time. It read 7:15am

Woman: Oh dear, he's going to be late if he doesn't wake up.

She sets her frying pan down. She turns walking though the house. She reaches the bottom of the stairs.

Woman: ADAM! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!

Bedroom

It was definitely a teenager's room, clothes scattered everywhere on the floor, posters all over the wall and a half-eaten bag of Cheetos and pop on the side table.

On the bed was a large blanket covering someone as they sleep. Upon hearing the woman's voice. The blanket turns over revealing a teenager with shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, he was well built, more lean and athletic.

He rubs his eyes as he was still tired.

Adam: I'M UP!

Adam throws the blanket off his body, he jumps off the bed getting to his feet. He starts stretching. He knew this day all to well. He would be starting high school today. He started to get ready.

Meanwhile in the Kitchen

The Woman prepared a plate full of eggs, pancakes. That's when she hears foot steps. She turns to see Adam entering the kitchen fully dressed and ready for his first day of school.

Woman: Well don't you look handsome today.

Adam: Thanks mom. (Sarcastically)

Woman: Your Welcome.

(My Mom was probably the nicest person in the world, always complimenting everyone, you could probably wrong her and she would still be nice to you. She also wasn't aware when someone was being sarcastic. I didn't have the heart to tell what sarcasm is.)

Adam sat down at the table with his breakfast. He started eating. He was deep in thought about starting high school. He was a little nervous about today, new friends, new enemies, and an old enemy.

His eyes narrowed as he thought of a certain someone. But when thinking about this person, he thought about someone else that made him smile and excited to start high school.

He was brought out of his thoughts as soon as he started eating his bacon. He hated this bacon.

(Okay don't hate me for hating bacon, you see when the world was flooded all the animals died, only sea life and birds really survived, so we lost pigs, but scientists created artificial meat that can be engineered to have all the protean our body needs, unfortunately bacon was never the same)

Adam emptied the leftovers of his plate into the garbage, yes he threw out the bacon. Adam places his dishes in the sink as his mother was cleaning the frying pan.

Adam: Alright, I'm heading to school.

Mother: Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?

Adam paled imagining what his mother would be like dropping him off in front of the other students.

Adam: I'm good, the walk will do me well.

Mother: Okay, have a good first day.

Adam: Thanks.

Adam was preparing to leave.

Mother: Oh, don't forget your backpack.

Adam: Right, that's important.

Adam then ran back up to his room as fast he can as his mother kept cleaning.

Adam enters his room to see his backpack laying on the floor in front of his dresser. He picks up the backpack then looks through it, making sure he has what he needs. Satisfied he slings over his shoulder on his back.

Adam looks at his dresser, his eyes land on what was laying on top of the dresser.

A Duel Disk with a Deck inside.

Adam's eyes soften as he sees it. The summer had been very rough for him. His Grandfather become very sick in the last few years. He was very close to his Grandfather. Before his Grandfather passed away in August. He gave Adam his duel disk and deck.

Adam was never a fan of the game, not that he hated it or disliked it. His Grandfather tried many times getting him to play but his father disapproved of the game. But it was always important to his Grandfather, his Grandfather often gave him advice on life and meanings, he always told him when he needed hope or a light, he looked to his deck.

Adam grabs the duel disk looking at it. He then places the duel disk in his backpack to take with him. It just felt right. Adam then leaves the room.

Adam runs down the stairs as fast as he can, almost tripping along the way but balances himself in the end, keeping him from falling.

Mother: Careful or you will trip.

Adam jumps from the stairs landing at the bottom of the stairs. He smiles.

Adam: Landed it.

Adam then opens the front door.

Adam: See Yea.

Mother: Bye.

Adam shuts the door behind him to his house. He walks down the front steps of his porch. He was prepared to head on the sidewalk of the road. He turns to see Lake Superion. The Lake of Salt Water that was massive, his house was right by the lake. He glared at the lake.

He Hated the Lake.

Adam turns his back to the lake then makes his way towards school.

Later

Adam was walking along the sidewall. He could see the high school that he was about to start at. He sees many students his age out front talking among themselves. Adam always found himself to be a loner, not really talking or making friends from Elementary school. He often spent the last 2 years taking care of his Grandfather so he didn't really have time for friends.

That's when he saw her talking to her friends. Sarah.

Sarah was the same age as Adam both being 14, she was average height, long blonde hair, she has blue eyes, she was thin, she was wearing a blue shirt with a pink mini skirt.

Adam had a crush on her for all of his time in the eighth grade. They rarely talked but she was always nice to Adam, often asking him how his grandfather was doing and how his day was going. She often brightened up his day back then. He just didn't have the courage to talk to her or ask her out.

Adam stopped in his tracks. He took a deep breath.

Adam: Maybe I should just go for it.

Adam paused, like he was expecting an answer from someone. Of course, no one was around him or even heard him.

Adam: Okay, today is the day I stop being a pussy.

He was about to take a step forward when he was suddenly shoved from behind. Adam fell to the ground was able to catch himself before hitting the cement with his hands. He uses his arms to push himself back up. Getting to his feet, he turns to see the last person he ever wanted to see.

Hunter Winchester.

Hunter was the same age as Adam, He had thick short black hair, angry looking brown eyes, he wore nice fancy like clothes like to show off his family wealth. Like Sarah, Hunter was also in Adam Elementary School. But Hunter was always a bully, he enjoyed pushing others around, thinking everyone was beneath him cause of his family's wealth.

Hunter is also aware of Adam's crush on Sarah which is 1 of the reasons he hates Adam the other being he just doesn't like him. But unlike Adam whose feelings for Sarah are genuine, Hunter only likes her for her body, believing her to be the only one good enough for him.

Hunter: Watch where your going Adam.

Adam: Says the person who walked into me.

Hunter: You want to start something.

Hunter clenched his fists in preparation. Adam was about to say something but he knew how their last fight ended. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Hunter was physically stronger then him and most people.

Adam just remained silent. Hunter smirks.

Hunter: That's what I thought.

Hunter walks past Adam shoving his right shoulder as he passes him. Once he passes Adam rubs his shoulder that was hit.

Adam turns to see Hunter walking towards the school. He shoves a kid out of his way as he enters the school. Adam shakes his head.

Adam: Fuck that guy.

Adam turns to where Sarah was but she was gone.

He sighs in defeat.

Adam: Well, good start to the day.

Adam then heads into the school.

Later

It was first period. Adam had signed up for a Computer Tech Course he was interested in. Luckily enough that was his first class. He was seated at a computer. He opened his bag to grab a pen and paper. He looks into the bag to see his duel disk in there. He thinks about it before he hears.

Teacher: Hello Everyone.

Adam grabs pen and paper then closes the bag. He looks to see the teacher at the front by his desk.

The Man in his thirties wore a neat red dress shirt that was tucked into his pant black dress pants, he looked very neat and organized. His hair was short, black and neat and his eyes were brown, they looked warm and friendly.

Forrester: I'm Mr. Forrester your tech teacher, I'm also in charge of the computer lab here at the school.

He paused looking around at everyone.

Forrester: Your all starting out, ready to make your mark in the world, its my goal to help you achieve your goals in this world.

Guy: I'm sure you care about us.

Forrester chuckles.

Forrester: I care for all my students, whether you believe it or not is your decision.

Adam liked Forrester, he could tell what he said was genuine, well at least that's what his instincts told him.

Forrester: Here's a little test. Can anyone tell me some good defence programs for your computer?

Forrester looked around to see no one had their hand raised.

Adam knew of a program, his father showed him during the summer before he left. But he didn't want the attention. That's when Adam saw another boy his age with his hand raised. It was the same guy Hunter pushed this morning.

Forrester: Yes umm.

Enzo: Enzo.

Forrester: Alright Enzo, what's a good program.

Enzo: Well your simple Firewall's are effective for a computer but if you want to extra protection I recommend the Tri Shield, System Protector and my personal favorite Defensor Fortress, which I use.

Forrester: Impressive Enzo, you obviously know your computers.

Enzo: I do, I love computers and the internet.

Mr. Forrester starts walking around the lab.

Forrester: Very good, thank you Enzo, now then can anyone else tell me how we were able to salvage the internet from the disaster.

A lot of people looked very uncomfortable about the last part. Adam couldn't blame them, although it was only 48 years ago when the land resurfaced, people were still touchy about the subject.

Adam wrote down on the paper, Control Satellite.

Forrester was walking around looking for an answer but no one said anything. Enzo had his hand up.

Forrester: Let's see if anyone else knows Enzo, anyone?

Mr. Forrester walks by Adam. He notices what's written on the paper. He had the answer. Forrester continues walking by.

Forrester: No one, alright Enzo.

Enzo: The Control Satellite along with other stations and satellites weren't affected by the disaster. Through the Control Satellite we were able to recover much faster and better, we were also able to connect to the satellite and set our systems back up.

Mr. Forrester was starring at Adam curious about him.

Forrester: Correct Enzo, its thanks to that satellite that we weren't forced back into the stone age, now let's continue.

Class went on.

Later

The Bell Rang. First Period was over. Everyone was leaving the computer lab. Adam was putting his things away. He was the last one to leave. He was leaving.

Forrester: Why don't you like to voice your opinion?

Adam stopped walking. He turns to see Mr. Forrester leaning against his desk.

Adam: Me? (Pointing to himself)

Forrester chuckles.

Forrester: Yea you, you don't like participating.

Adam: Not really much of a team player or being the star.

Forrester: Don't let that hold you back from growing.

Adam: I'm not afraid.

Forrester: I didn't say you were.

Adam: I have to go.

Adam then quickly leaves the computer lab.

Later in the Day. Lunch Time

Adam was sitting at a table in the cafeteria with his lunch. He was silently eating by himself. His table was right in front of a mounted television which was airing breaking news. On the screen was a man in a suit at a podium with multiple reporters around him.

Reporter: Mayor Walker, the attacks in the city have become more alarming, do you believe them to be connected.

Walker: I assure you, we are investigating these attacks and working with the Police to stop these attacks in our city.

Reporter: Is the city still safe?

Walker: I assure the people of Providence City that you are indeed safe, there have been no casualties from the attacks, but that does not mean these criminals are innocent, they will be caught.

Adam was watching this news report till he was brought out of his thoughts by someone sitting at his table. He looks up to see it was Enzo.

Enzo: Hope you don't mind, everywhere else is full.

Adam: No, not a problem at all, I'm Adam.

Enzo: Enzo, nice to meet you.

Adam: Were in Tech class together.

Enzo: I thought I recognized you, kind of new here so I was hoping to make a new friend.

Adam: I don't know if I'm good friend material.

Enzo: Well you didn't tell me off or to get lost.

Adam: I suppose not, so do you live in the city.

Enzo: Umm. Yea, well I just moved here in the summer, so I don't really know anyone here.

Adam: Summer?

Adam thought for a second then remembered an event that happened in the summer.

Adam: Are you from Exile City?

Enzo looks down.

Enzo: Yea, I am.

Adam remembered the events in July very well. Exile City is in conflict with each other, like a civil war, a lot of people are getting caught in the crossfire. In July, there was a rescue of civilians, Providence City took in a few to help. Enzo was one of them, he was from Exile City.

Adam: I'm sorry about your city.

Enzo: I try not to think about it, my younger sister and brother are still there.

Adam: Oh shit, that sucks.

Enzo: We were trying to escape, we were separated, they were taken back while I got away, I think about them every single day since I escaped.

Adam: I wish there was something I could do to help, I mean I know Providence City is very peaceful, but I tend to forget how lucky I am, other cities aren't as fortunate as we are.

Enzo: Its okay, its not your problem.

Adam: I lost my Grandfather over the summer.

Enzo looks up to Adam to see the pain in his eyes, pain he knew well.

Enzo: looks like we both had a bad summer.

Adam smiled a little, glad Enzo was cheering up a little.

Adam: I guess we did, no more sad talk.

Enzo: Okay, look at this.

Enzo places a strange device on the table, it was a weird collection of wires and computer chips, it was definitely not something you buy in stores.

Adam: What is that?

Enzo: My pet project, I'm trying to make a Signal Jammer.

Adam: Why?

Enzo: Just a pet project, I love working on computers and making things.

Adam: That's cool.

Adam and Enzo continued their lunch talking about the school, projects and other things till lunch was over. Adam made a friend today.

Later at Last Period

Adam arrived at the last class of the day, his classes weren't that bad, but this last one wasn't his favorite and I know its silly since he speaks it, but its English.

Adam walked into the class to see lots of students sitting everywhere. There at the front of the class was a woman in her thirties, she had black glasses over her blue eyes, shoulder length jet black hair, was dressed in a black jacket with a black skirt to her knees. She had a book in her left hand. She turns to see Adam walk in.

Lavender: Hello there, I'm Miss Lavender.

Adam: Adam.

Lavender: Nice to meet you Adam, take a seat wherever you would like.

Adam nods.

Adam turns to see the desks were in group of two. Most were partnered up already and deep in talk. He saw in back right corner Hunter was sitting with the desk next to him being empty.

Adam: Oh Fuck No.

Lavender: Pardon.

Adam: Sorry, nothing.

Adam then saw the back-left corner was empty. So, he walked over to the desks. He took his seat in the one. He placed his backpack on the floor. He opened his backpack to grab his things. That's when he feels the desk move a little, someone sat beside him.

Sarah: Hey Adam.

Adam's eyes widened in shock. He sits back up to see Sarah sitting next to him.

Adam: Sarah.

Sarah: Hey, how was your summer.

Adam: Umm good, you know, well actually bad.

Sarah: Yea, I heard about your Grandfather, I'm so sorry.

Adam: Um thanks, that means a lot to me.

Suddenly the door opened revealing a large intimidating man, he wore a suit, was bald, fierce looking gray eyes. He was really well built, and had a look that said back off before I turn you inside out. He was holding a student with his right arm while holding something in this left hand.

Lavender: Mr. Locke, I see your escorting students to class as always.

Locke: Not that.

Locke holds up his left hand to reveal a deck.

Locke: I know someone of you like Duel Monsters, but they are forbidden here and will be confiscated, keep that in mind.

Lavender: Thank you for the reminder Mr. Locke.

Locke let go of the student as he made his way to a desk. Locke looks around at the students.

Locke: Maybe I should do a quick search here.

Adam looked down at his backpack, his duel disk and deck still in there.

Lavender: What about your meeting?

Locke: Ah, your right, well then, I'll be off.

Mr. Locke then shut the door. Once he was gone.

Miss Lavender: Well now that he's gone, let's begin.

Sarah turns to Adam.

Sarah: Well that was inconvenient.

Adam: Yea, scary looking guy.

Sarah: That's the vice principal, he hates the duel monsters game, and if you cross him he will have a vendetta against him.

Adam: Well, that's not fun.

Sarah: I'm not a fan of the game either, I find it to be a waste of time.

Adam: Everyone has different likes or dislikes.

Sarah: That's very true.

Adam: Like me personally, I dislike bacon but like the artificial sausage.

Sarah giggles.

Sarah: You like the sausage.

Adam: Oh, I love the sausage.

The two shared a little laugh. Meanwhile Hunter was frowning in the corner getting angry.

End of the School Day

Adam exited the school, wasn't a bad first day at all. Definitely better then he thought it would be.

Adam walks away from the school ready to head home. But as he was heading to the sidewalk when something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. It was Hunter and he seemed to be pushing Enzo around.

Adam sighs. Just when you thought the ended on a good note. Do you just head home or do you play the role of the hero that probably ends tragically.

Adam puts his head down. He walks over to Hunter and Enzo. He was to nice for his own good.

Hunter was shoving Enzo around.

Hunter: Where's your buddy now.

Enzo: Knock it off.

That's when Hunter notices the device in Enzo's hands. He quickly grabs it from him. He looks at it.

Hunter: What's this?

Enzo: It's mine.

Hunter was trying to break it.

Enzo: Stop it.

Hunter wasn't stopping. Adam then walks over beside Enzo.

Adam: Alright you had your fun, give it back and piss off.

Hunter smirks as Adam has shown.

Hunter: But my fun is just beginning.

Hunter then holds the device in front of him. Adam was about to grab it when Hunter drops it. The device falls to the ground hitting it hard, a few pieces breaking off. Hunter then steps on it, crunching it a little. Adam looks down to see a few blinking lights.

Adam clenches his fist in anger. Impulsively he moves forward punching Hunter in his left jaw. Hunter not expecting this, steps back from the blow.

Hunter then grabs Adam by the collar of his shirt, the two struggle. While there struggling. Enzo grabs the device.

Hunter then pushes Adam hard, Adam loses his footing, falling in a sitting position, his backpack lands beside him opening.

Hunter was about to continue when he notices the duel disk in the backpack.

Hunter: No shit, you're a duelist.

Adam looked over to see the duel disk, he quickly grabs it.

Adam: No, I'm not.

Hunter laughs

Hunter: Why beat you physically when I can humiliate you in a duel.

Hunter then pulls out a duel disk as well, placing it on his left arm.

Adam was a little hesitant, he knew Hunter was a really good duelist. He saw Hunter trash people in elementary school and Adam didn't even know how to play the game. But he wasn't going to back down.

Adam places the duel disk on his left arm.

Adam: Fine, let's do this.

Adam and Hunter stand against each other preparing for the duel. Enzo was standing near Adam. Both players duel disks activated.

Enzo: Do you know how to duel?

Adam: Nope.

Enzo: Well, you start off with 5 cards then on your turn, you can draw from your deck.

Hunter: No cheating there Suzie.

Enzo: I'm just helping him, he's never dueled before.

Hunter: Really, well why don't you start, losers first.

Adam: Great.

Adam drew his five cards from his deck. He wasn't to sure about this. He knew the basics of the game.

Enzo: Draw your card.

Adam draws from his deck.

He looks at the card, it was a monster.

Adam: Alright, I will set this monster in face-down defence mode.

A card in a horizontal position appeared on the field.

Adam: I'll set 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Another card appeared behind the face-down monster.

Enzo: I hope you got this.

Hunter: Pathetic.

Hunter draws from his deck.

Hunter: I activate the spell card Fusion, this will allow me to perform a fusion summon, I send 4 monsters from my hand to the graveyard in order to Fusion Summon, Dark Hydragon in attack mode.

Hunter placed the card in the Extra Monster Zone.

A large black dragon appeared with glowing purple eyes and a large red tail.

Adam stared at the dragon.

Adam: Not a good start.

Hunter: Dark Hydragon is fusion summoned by using dragon type monsters, and for each card used it gains 800 attack.

The Dragon's attack then rose 3200 attack.

Hunter: Also when its Fusion summoned, I can destroy 1 spell or trap card on your side of the field.

Adam watched as his set trap card was destroyed.

Enzo: Don't worry, your monster is in defence mode, you won't take any battle damage.

Hunter: Wrong, Dark Hydragon does piercing damage.

Enzo: I was wrong, you are in trouble.

Hunter: Dark Hydragon attack his monster.

The black dragon launched a powerful blast from its mouth destroying Adam's set monster. Adam's monster only had 500 defence. Adam then watched as his life points dropped to 1300 life points.

Hunter: And its not done there, when Dark Hydragon destroys a monster, you take 1000 points of damage.

Dark Hydragon then flapped its wings releasing a wind current that hit Adam dealing effect damage.

Adam's life points dropped to 300. Adam kneeled on the ground from taking the damage.

Adam: Dam it.

Hunter: I end my turn, if you were smart just quit.

Enzo: Adam, its not worth it, let's just leave.

Adam: No, I'm not giving up, not to him, not to assholes who think there entitled to everything.

Adam then looked at his deck.

Adam: my Grandfather gave me this deck, I'll trust in it.

Adam draws from his deck.

Adam looks at the card he draws.

Adam: I normal summon Prime Armor – Lightning Rapier in attack mode.

A white rapier with lightning surrounding it appeared on the field with 1000 attack in the third monster slot.

Hunter: Prime Armor?

Adam's graveyard started glowing.

Adam: I guess when Rapier is summoned I can revive the Prime Armor you destroyed, so I bring back Prime Armor – Blaze Chest in defence mode.

A Chest piece with flames coming out of the shoulders and a dragon head on the front appeared with 500 defence points appeared in the second monster slot.

As Enzo watched the duel.

Enzo: Strange monsters.

Adam then saw his Extra deck glowing. He used his right hand to press the screen revealing a monster he could summon. It then showed him how to summon it.

Adam: Alright, now the conditions are 1 Prime Armor monster, so I use Prime Armor – Blaze Chest, I send it to the graveyard in order to Link Summon, Prime Armor – Main Core.

Adam placed his new Link monster in the other Main Extra Zone right above where Blaze Chest was.

A orb appeared on the field, it was glowing blue and it had 1000 attack.

Hunter started laughing.

Hunter: This is your big move, a monster with 1000 attack.

Hunter continued laughing. Enzo was concerned but he saw Adam was completely calm. He felt Adam knew what he was doing even though this was his first duel.

Adam: Now my Main Core's link marker is the bottom, cause when he is Link summoned, I can special summon the monster used to make it back to its marked zone, so I special summon Prime Armor – Blaze Chest.

Adam now had Prime Armor – Main Core, Prime Armor – Blaze Chest and Prime Armor – Lightning Rapier.

Hunter was still laughing.

Adam: keep laughing Hunter, cause Prime Armor – Main Core can count as 2 when using it to Link Summon.

Hunter stopped laughing

Hunter: Your Link summoning again.

Adam: The conditions are three monsters.

Adam's three monsters glowed.

Adam: Arrow heads confirmed, Top, Bottom Left, Bottom and Bottom Right.

Adam then set Prime Armor – Main Core as 2 along with Blaze Chest and Lightning Rapier.

Adam: I Link Summon…..

A new monster appeared, a warrior in thick armor, its shoulders, forearms, lower legs, chest and helmet were blue armor while its thighs and upper arms were white. Its eyes were glowing yellow. It was a warrior monster with 2600 attack points in the Extra Monster Zone.

Adam: I Link Summon Prime Paladin – Freedom to the Extra Monster Zone.

Hunter and Enzo watched as the new monster appeared in all its glory.

Hunter: Not bad, but its still not strong enough.

Adam: Let's find out, I use his special ability when he is special summoned to the extra monster zone, Prime Equip.

Adam's graveyard was glowing again.

Adam: I can take a Prime Armor from my graveyard and place it in 1 of his link markers.

Adam places a card in the bottom right link marker. Prime Armor – Blaze Chest appeared on the field.

Adam: And since I have a Prime Armor on my field, I can special summon from my hand, Prime Armor – Dual Storm Blades in Freedom's bottom link marker zone.

Two Katana's appeared on the field, 1 was a red blade while the other was a blue blade, wind was swirling around both blades. It was in attack mode with 500 attack.

Hunter: These Prime Armor cards are useless.

Adam: Cause they show there true power when there linked with a Prime Paladin.

Blaze Chest and Dual Storm Blades then took off with lightning speed. The Chest Piece then equipped on to the Freedom forming a new chest piece with flames shooting out the shoulders. The Freedom then grabbed both the swords, one in each hand.

Hunter: They equip?

Adam: Not exactly, while in a Prime Paladin's link marker, they can't attack or be attacked as long as I control my Freedom, they also grant my Freedom certain abilities.

Prime Paladin – Freedom's attack then rose from 2600 to 3100.

Adam: The Dual Storm Blades give Freedom 500 additional attack.

Hunter: It doesn't change anything.

Enzo: He's right, your attack is still to low.

Adam: Let's find out, Freedom attack with Independence Slash.

The Freedom then dashed towards the dragon.

Hunter: Your about to learn the hard way.

But suddenly from the dragon head on the Freedom, it shot a fire like arrow hitting the Dark Hydragon. Once hit by the arrow, its attack dropped to 2600.

Hunter: My monster's weaker?

Adam: While the Freedom is linked to Blaze Chest, when it battles a monster, the opposing monster loses 600 attack.

The Freedom using the red blade then slashed the dragon horizontally, cutting through the dragon destroying it.

Hunter then loses 500 life points dropping him to 3500 life points. But the Freedom's chest burst more into flames, the dragon head then launches a fire ball from the mouth in the chest hitting Hunter. His life points dropping to 3000.

Adam: Thanks to Blaze Chest when the Freedom destroys a monster by battle, you take 500 points of damage.

Hunter: I'm still standing, you've done nothing but pissed me off, your dead next turn.

Prime Paladin – Freedom's blue blade then glowed with more wind surrounding it.

Adam: There is no next turn, Dual Storm Blades grant the Freedom the ability to attack twice in a battle phase.

Hunter: WHAT!

Enzo: YES!

Adam: Independence Slash!

The Freedom then dashed towards Hunter with his right hand using the blue sword. It slashed Hunter directly dealing 3100 points of damage. Hunter's life points dropped to 0. Adam won the duel.

Adam: I can't believe I won.

The duel disks then turn off.

Hunter glares at Adam pissed about the loss he just got.

Hunter: This is far from over Adam.

Hunter then turns leaving away. Once he left. Enzo runs over to Adam.

Enzo: That was an incredible duel.

Adam: Thanks.

Enzo: Where did you get those cards.

Adam: They were my Grandfather's cards.

Enzo: There pretty amazing.

Adam looks down at his duel disk.

Adam: Yea, they are.

Meanwhile in a Secret Facility in Providence City

In a large room people were working on computers. On a large platform above them were two people. The first was a man in his late twenties, he had black hair and was very tough looking while the other was a female in her late twenties with long silver hair, cold blue eyes and was very elegant looking.

Man: Find out where that came from.

Woman: Easy Onslaught.

Onslaught turns to the woman angry.

Onslaught: This is nothing to joke about Spectra, if he finds out…..

Walker: To late.

The two turn to see Mayor Walker walk in the room.

Walker: I hate having to come down here.

Onslaught: And here we thought you loved talking to the media.

Spectra: I bet your face hurts from that fake smiling.

Walker: The city trusts me and my word, while you two continue to work towards our goal, I will manage the city and keep them off your track.

Spectra: Well we have a new problem.

Walker: that's why I'm here, what is it?

Onslaught: High Duel Energy.

Walker: Impossible, there's never been high duel energy in the city.

Spectra: It could be a Guardian coming here to investigate.

Walker: No its not one of them, I would know, where did the energy come from?

Onslaught: No idea, something was jamming our signals, we couldn't trace it.

Spectra: All we know is that it came from in this city.

Walker: Find this person and deal with them understand, we don't need them ruining our plans.

Onslaught/Spectra: Understood.

Walker then leaves. Once he was gone. Spectra turns to Onslaught

Spectra: Any ideas.

Onslaught: I will deal with this, I will send someone to find this person and take care of them.

Meanwhile in Grandopolis

A man in his twenties was walking down a hallway. He had brown hair, blue eyes and was quite thin. He approached a door. The door then opened revealing a large room.

He enters the room to see a large computer, a map was on the screen. In front of the computer working on it was another man in his age, he was tall, with black eyes and spiky black hair. He was working away.

The brown haired man approached him.

Brown Haired: Starlight, what's going on?

Starlight turns to see his friend there.

Starlight: A huge spike in duel power, its way above average.

Brown Haired: What level

Starlight: A Power Level of 492, and Zephyr, its coming from Providence City.

Zephyr: Providence City, we haven't had an activate Guardian there in over 20 years.

Starlight: I know, its been rather quiet till now.

Zephyr: Do you know for fact who it is?

Starlight activates the map revealing the city below. But it couldn't lock on a signal.

Starlight: I can't find a signal, its like being blocked.

Zephyr: That's okay, I got a hunch who it belongs to.

Starlight: Shall I go there and find this person.

Zephyr: No.

Starlight: No?

Starlight was confused as to why.

Zephyr: I think I will go make a house visit this time.

Starlight: But you never go.

Zephyr: I think I need to go stretch my legs, besides I'm curious to see Providence City.

Starlight: Alright.

Zephyr: You're in charge while I'm gone and protect Grandopolis.

Starlight: You got is boss.

Zephyr turns leaving the room heading out. He was curious to see what Providence City had to offer.

To Be Continued.

Prime Paladin – Freedom

Light/Warrior/Link/Link – 4/2600

Top, Bottom Left, Bottom, Bottom Right

3 Prime Armor Monsters.

When this monster is summoned to the Extra Deck Zone, target 1 Prime Armor monster in your graveyard, place it in one of this monster's link zones. Control of this card cannot be changed. If this card were to be targeted by a card effect, you can tribute a Prime Armor monster instead. Your opponent cannot target monsters in this cards link markers for attacks.

Prime Armor – Main Core

Light/Machine/Link/Link – 1/1000

Bottom

1 Prime Armor Monster

When this card is Link summoned, target the monster used for this cards Link summon, special summon it to this cards Link Zone. If this card is used to Link summon a Prime Paladin, you can treat this card as a Link 2.

Prime Armor – Blaze Chest

Light/Machine/2/500/500

When this card is summoned by a Prime Armor effect, draw 1 card. Activate the following effects when this card is in a Prime Paladin's link zone. When that Prime Paladin destroys a monster by battle, deal 500 points of damage. When that Prime Paladin battles a monster, the opposing monster loses 600 attack. When this card is linked to a Prime Paladin, this monster can't attack.

Prime Armor – Dual Storm Blades

Light/Machine/2/500/500

If you control a Prime Armor, special summon this card from your hand. Activate the following effects when this card is in a Prime Paladin's link zone. Your Prime Paladin gains 500 attack. Your Prime Paladin can attack twice in a battle phase. When this card is linked to a Prime Paladin, this monster can't attack.


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2**

 **The Guardians**

Providence City

It was Morning in the city, the streets were busy with traffic, people going to work, students going to school and the newspaper getting delivered. (Just kidding on that last one, who the fuck uses a newspaper anymore).

Traffic was moving good till it was brought to a sudden halt. Walking through traffic in the city was a boy around 16, he had long black hair to his shoulders, a menacing look on his face, duel disk on his left arm, wearing a black suit, but it was his eyes, so much hate.

A nice looking car comes to a stop in the middle of the road as the boy was walking through the streets without a care.

The man rolls his window down.

Man: HEY KID! GET OUT OF THE STREET!

The boy turns to the man in his car. He calmly walks over to the car.

Man: What are you doing?

The Boy lifts his right arm. Then in a quick motion slams it against the hood of the car, the force was enough to dent the hood right to the engine while simultaneously blowing out all four tires.

The man was left speechless in his ruined car.

The boy just turns away continuing on his way.

Boy: Must find opponent with high duel energy.

The boy leaves the intersection to continue his search.

Meanwhile at the School

Adam was walking down the hallway of his school. He had been in deep thought yesterday about his first duel, he kicked ass, but he couldn't stop thinking about the game, he thought about it the whole evening, even dreamt about the game.

Adam did the smart thing and went over his cards, his grandfather's cards, he would be prepared next time.

Adam arrived at the computer lab, he entered to see other students in there, most chatting away. He made his way threw the lab.

That's when he sees Enzo waving him over to join him. Adam goes over to the seat next to Enzo.

Enzo: Hey man.

Adam: hey Enzo, how's it going.

Enzo: Good, how are you, your first victory, celebrating right.

Adam: Well, I guess it wasn't bad for an amateur.

Enzo: Nah, you're a natural.

Adam: You think.

Enzo: I know, I've been dueling awhile and I've never seen an amazing duel, well it was over pretty quick, but that was the greatest comeback I've ever seen, I swear.

Adam: Thanks, but I don't think its anything to brag about.

Enzo: So modest.

Enzo then turns writing something in his book. Adam started getting ready as well. He opened his backpack, in there was his duel disk and deck, he had to be careful, especially with Mr. Locke. He pulls out his notebook.

As Adam lifts himself from leaning over, he looks to see someone in the corner. This person was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, he looked really out of water here since he was definitely in his twenties, he belonged in College or University.

What really got Adam's attention about this guy was 2 things, the first was that this person had a duel disk on his left arm, the second was that he was starring directly at Adam with a piercing stare, not a hateful one, nor a happy one, more of annalistic stare like he was trying to figure out who Adam was.

Adam just turns back to his computer. He gently nudges Enzo to get his attention. Enzo turns to Adam.

Enzo: What's up?

Adam: Do you know who that guy is in the corner?

Enzo turns to see the guy leaning against the wall looking in their direction.

Adam: Way to do that discreetly. (Sarcastic)

Enzo: Don't know, never seen him before.

Adam: Kind of weird right.

Enzo: Maybe, he's a teacher aid, or in training.

Adam: Why is he starring at me?

Enzo: Maybe he finds you attractive.

Adam: not helping.

Enzo: Then why did you ask me.

Adam: I'm asking myself that question right now.

Mr. Forrester then entered the classroom.

Forrester: Alright, let's begin everyone.

Mr. Forester went on, explaining different programs and systems. As he was explaining. Adam kept looking at the guy still in the corner. He stood there the whole class with no one saying anything. Mr. Forrester didn't even take notice or say anything.

Zephyr just continued to watch and observe Adam as the class continued.

Once the class was over. Adam watched as everyone was leaving. He takes his time getting ready. He glances over to see the guy leave the room.

Enzo: You coming?

Adam: Yea, I'll be right there.

Enzo: Ok.

Enzo then leaves the room leaving only Adam and Mr. Forrester. Once they were alone. Adam walks over to Mr. Forrester.

Adam: Mr. Forrester.

Forrester: Yes Adam, what's the matter?

Adam: Do you know who that man was in the back of the room.

Forrester: man?

Adam: Yea, the guy leaning against the wall the whole class.

Forrester: Oh you mean Tyler, he was here yesterday in class as well, another freshman like yourself.

Adam: Freshman? But he's like over twenty.

Forrester: Are you feeling okay Adam.

Adam: I'm not sure, thanks Mr. Forrester.

Adam quickly left the computer lab, what the hell is going on he wondered.

Later at Lunch Time

Adam was sitting at a table eating lunch. He didn't see the guy in his second period class but was still wondering if he was still here.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the looming figure of Mr. Locke who was starring down at him with disappointment. (What the fuck did he want)

Adam: Ummm… hello Mr. Locke.

Locke: I'm on to you Adam.

Adam: Careful sir, you don't want to lose your job and go to jail.

Locke: Funny man are you, I know you were dueling yesterday on school property.

Adam: I wasn't the only one sir.

Locke: I know, luckily enough a concerned student, Mr. Hunter told me about you and Mr. Enzo's duel yesterday.

Adam narrows his eyes but sighs in frustration.

Adam: Of course, would it matter of I said he was lying.

Locke: I'm just here to let you know, if I catch you dueling on school property, it will be 3 days suspension.

Adam: Even if its after hours?

Locke: Five days.

Adam: I was just asking a question.

Locke: Two weeks.

Adam: I'm just going to shut up now.

Locke: That's the smartest thing you've said in this conversation, I'm watching you.

Locke began to walk away.

Adam: THINK ABOUT YOUR JOB SIR! IT'S NOT WORTH IT!

Locke just turns glaring at Adam. But he turns his back to Adam walking away again. He began supervising the cafeteria.

Adam then packed up his lunchbox. He turned placing his lunchbox in his backpack. When he turned back, Zephyr was there, sitting on the table across from him, his feet on the bench just smiling.

Adam: Umm sup.

Zephyr: So, your Adam.

Adam: Depends, am I in trouble, cause if Adam is in trouble, you can call me Jamarcus.

Zephyr: Sense of humor, you will get along great with Arrow.

Adam: Who?

Zephyr: Never mind, my names Zephyr.

Adam: Zephyr, cool name, so do you go to school here.

Zephyr: Nope, not from here actually, you could say, I'm here on business.

Adam: Business? That sounds ominous.

Zephyr: Nah, just looking for someone, a duelist.

Zephyr holds up his left arm showing his duel disk.

Adam: A duelist, well I'm sure there's plenty around here, but I would be careful, Mr. Locke hates duelists.

Zephyr: Do you duel.

Adam: I've only dueled once, and for all I know, it was a fluke.

Zephyr: Well, there's only 1 way to find out.

Before Zephyr could continue.

Locke: HEY!

Adam turned to see Mr. Locke heading there way with a furious look. He turned to see Zephyr who just remained calm with a smile on his face. Zephyr just turns to the vice principal storming towards them.

Adam: Now were in for it.

Mr. Locke then stood between the two. He was starring at Zephyr.

Locke: First off, no sitting on tables and second off, do you even go to this school.

That's when Locke looked down to see a duel disk on Zephyr's left arm.

Locke: Hand over that duel disk immediately.

Locke looked mad, Adam leaned over to see Zephyr just sitting there, all chill. Zephyr takes a breath then places his hands behind him leaning back on the table.

Zephyr: I think you have more important things to do, there's some paper work you need to go fill out in your office, you should probably stay there for the rest of the school day to get it done.

Adam stared at Zephyr like he was crazy, Locke was going to rip him to pieces for that.

Locke: Consider yourself lucky, I have paper work to do.

Adam stares in shock as Locke turns. He walks away from the two. Adam continues to watch as Locke leaves the cafeteria. Once he was gone. He turns to see Zephyr jump off the table.

Zephyr: A little crowded in here for a duel, let's go find somewhere a little less crowded.

Adam: How did you do that?

Zephyr goes to the Emergency Exit door, he opens it. Then turns to Adam.

Zephyr: Well if you come with me, I can give you all the answers you need, of course, you can stay if you want.

Adam was confused as to what he was saying.

Adam: I don't understand.

Zephyr: Destiny rarely calls upon us when were needed, what will you do?

Zephyr exits the Emergency Door walking away towards the forest.

Adam thought for a minute as to what to do. Stay here in the school, live a normal life, or take a chance and see what destiny says.

Adam grabs his backpack. He then goes through the emergency exit following Zephyr.

Later after Skipping Class

Zephyr and Adam arrive in a clearing in the forest.

Zephyr takes in the sight of the forest.

Zephyr: I got to admit, its really nice out here, pretty peaceful.

Adam: Are you going to give me some answers now.

Zephyr: You need to ask the question first.

Adam: Who are you?

Zephyr: How about we talk after our duel.

Adam: Duel?

Zephyr: Yup, best way to get to know someone.

Zephyr activates his duel disk. He stood there waiting for Adam. Adam didn't really have a choice, he reaches in his backpack grabbing his duel disk. He puts the duel disk on his left arm. He activates it.

Zephyr and Adam stand across from each other.

Zephyr: Do you want to go first?

Adam: Sure.

Zephyr: Well, show me what you got.

Adam draws his five cards. He then draws from his deck.

Adam: I normal summon, Prime Armor – Hyper Booster in attack mode.

An Armor Component appeared, a back piece of the chest with thrusters shooting out blue flames allowing it to hover, it had 600 attack.

Adam: And when he is summoned, I can special summon a Prime Armor from my hand, so from my hand I special summon Prime Armor – Blaze Chest in defence mode.

Prime Armor – Blaze Chest appeared in defence mode with 500 defence.

Adam: I will set 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Zephyr draws from his deck.

Zephyr: You have to work on your swarming better.

Adam: Thanks for the tip. (sarcastically)

Zephyr looks at the cards in his hand. He needs to bring out Adam's full potential.

Zephyr: I normal summon Fang, Tracker of the Guard in attack mode.

A Wolf like beast-warrior monster appeared on the field with 1900 attack points.

Zephyr: Now Fang, attack his Hyper Booster.

Fang then ran up to the Hyper Booster, releasing the claws in his right hand. Fang slashes though Hyper Booster destroying it. Adam took 1300 points of damage. His life points dropping to 2700.

Zephyr: Your Prime Armor's are meant to swarm, there defenceless even useless without your Paladin out.

Adam: How do you know about my Paladin's?

Zephyr: I'm well informed, I set 1 card face-down, I end my turn, now show me what you can do with that deck.

Adam: Fine.

Adam draws from his deck.

Adam: I normal summon my Prime Armor – Lightning Rapier in attack mode.

A White rapier appears with lightning surrounding it. It had 1000 attack points.

Adam: And when Rapier is summoned, I can target a Prime Armor in my graveyard and special summon it back, so I special summon back to the field, Prime Armor – Hyper Booster in defence mode.

Adam had Lightning Rapier in slot 2, Hyper Booster in slot 3, and Blaze Chest in slot 4.

Adam: Now I use Prime Armor – Lightning Rapier with the condition of 1 Prime Armor monster, I Link summon Prime Armor – Main Core to the Extra Main Zone.

The glowing blue orb appeared on the field with 1000 attack.

Adam: Now that I Link summoned him from the Extra deck, I can special summon the material used for him back into its bottom link marker, so Lightning Rapier comes back to the field.

Adam now had Main Core in the Extra Monster Zone, Lightning Rapier right below it in the second monster zone, then Hyper Booster in the third slot and Blaze Chest in the fourth slot.

Adam: Now with the conditions of 3 monsters, I use Main Core who counts as 2, Lightning Rapier and Blaze Chest in order to Link Summon, my Prime Paladin – Freedom in attack mode.

The Mighty Paladin appeared on the field with 2600 attack points. Its markers being top, bottom right, bottom and bottom left.

Zephyr: The Freedom.

Adam: Now when he is summoned to the Extra Monster Zone, I can use his special ability, Prime Equip, I take Prime Armor – Lightning Rapier from my graveyard and place it in the second link marker.

Lightning Rapier appeared back on the field with 1000 attack. It was directly behind Prime Paladin – Freedom in the second monster slot, with Prime Armor – Hyper Booster in the third monster slot. Both were in the Freedom's link marker.

Adam: Now since both Prime Armor's are in the Freedom's link markers, they link up with him, so they can no longer attack or be attacked while I control the Freedom.

Prime Armor – Hyper Booster then equipped to the back of the Freedom's chest, the Freedom then grabs the Lightning Rapier with its right hand wielding the blade. The Freedom's attack then rose from 2600 to 3200.

Zephyr: That's a pretty impressive monster you have there.

Adam: Thanks, Hyper Booster increases his attack by 600, but Lightning Rapier has a pretty good ability to, during my Main Phase 1 while its linked to a Prime Paladin, I can discard 1 card to destroy 1 monster on your side of the field, so I discard a card to destroy your Fang.

Adam discards a card from his hand. The Freedom then lifted the Rapier shooting a bolt of lightning from the tip towards Zephyr's monster. The attack hit but the monster was disappearing. After the lightning stopped. Zephyr's Guard was still on the field.

Adam: How is your monster still on the field?

Zephyr: Fang's special ability, if it were to be destroyed on your turn, I place a counter on it instead.

Fang then gained a counter.

Adam: Fine then, your still taking damage, Prime Paladin – Freedom attacks your Fang, Independence Lightning Thrust.

The Freedom then stabs Fang with the rapier. Although it wasn't destroyed. Zephyr still took damage from the battle. Zephyr took 1300 points of damage dropping him to 2700 life points. Fang then gained another counter.

Zephyr: Well, least you have some fight in you.

Adam: I got more then some, I end my turn.

Zephyr draws from his deck.

Zephyr: I activate my face-down trap card, The Guard's Battle Armor, this trap card equips to Fang, it prevents him from being destroyed by battle this turn.

Adam was confused as to why he would equip him with that as his monster couldn't be destroyed on Adam's turn.

Zephyr: Next I activate the spell card, The Guard's Defender, this targets Fang, Tracker of the Guard, this returns him to my deck, then I can special summon another Guard monster from my deck, so I special summon Rogue, Leader of the Guard.

Zephyr returned Fang to his deck while sending his equip trap to the graveyard. Then a new monster took its place, a mighty beast-warrior monster with 2500 attack points.

Adam: Your monsters weaker?

Zephyr: That it is, I set 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Adam draws from his deck a little confused. But he wouldn't hold back.

Adam: I activate Lightning Rapier's effect, I discard 1 card to destroy your Rogue.

Adam discards a card from his hand. The Freedom shoots lightning from the rapier once more heading towards the leader of the Guard. But suddenly the lightning hit a barrier surrounding Zephyr's monster.

Adam: What's happening?

Zephyr: By banishing the spell card The Guard's Defender from my graveyard, when you target 1 of my monsters with a card effect, I can change the target to a monster on your side of the field, like your Freedom.

The lightning then reflected off the barrier towards Prime Paladin – Freedom.

Adam: I activate the Freedom's effect Liberation Force, when its targeted by a card effect, I can tribute a Prime Armor its linked with to negate the effect of the card, so I tribute Prime Armor – Lightning Rapier.

Prime Armor – Lightning Rapier disappeared from the field. The lightning then vanished right before hitting the Freedom.

Zephyr: Not bad kid, I'm definitely impressed.

Adam: Thanks cause I'm not done yet, its still my turn, I normal summon, Prime Armor – Shockwave Gauntlets in the Freedom's link zone.

A pair of large black gauntlets appeared with gold designs over them. It had 500 attack. Being in the Freedom's link zone, the gauntlets then attached themselves to the Freedom's hands.

Zephyr: Looks like fun.

Adam: Now Prime Paladin – Freedom, attack his Rogue, Independence Fist.

Prime Paladin – Freedom then attacks Rogue, Leader of the Guard. It then delivers a powerful fist destroying the leader and dealing 700 points of damage to Zephyr. His life points dropping to 2000.

Adam: And thanks to Shockwave Gauntlets, when my Paladin destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to half the monsters original attack, so you take 1250 points of damage.

Zephyr's life points dropped to 750. But suddenly the moon appeared behind Zephyr, it got very dark.

Adam: What's happening.

Zephyr: When you destroy Rogue, by battle or card effect, he calls forth a new monster, a much more powerful one, I special summon, Okami, Loner of the Guard.

A new Beast-Warrior appeared with long silver hair and glowing red eyes. It had 3200 attack points.

Adam: It's got the same attack as my Freedom right now.

Zephyr: That it does, but his attack isn't the only thing he's got going for him.

Adam: I end my turn, and during my end phases, Shockwave Gauntlets effect activates since its liked to a Prime Paladin, I must destroy 1 card on the field, and I destroy your Okami.

Prime Paladin – Freedom then punches the ground releasing a powerful shockwave, a fissure then rushes towards Okami.

Zephyr: once per turn, during either player's turn, Okami can't be destroyed by card effects.

Adam: Dam.

Adam then watches as the shockwave hits Okami. But true to his word, Okami was still standing, unfazed by the effect.

Zephyr draws from his deck.

Zephyr: You did good kid, I'm very impressed with your handling of the deck, but its time to end this, from my graveyard, I banish The Guard's Battle Armor trap card, this grants Okami the ability to attack twice this turn.

Adam: My Armor's can't be attacked, you have to get through my Paladin first.

Zephyr: That's the plan, Okami attacks the Freedom, Moon Night Slash.

Okami then drew a sword it moved at lightning speed to attack the Freedom.

Adam: Fine then, Independence Fist.

The Freedom then launched at him with the Hyper Booster increasing his speed, he goes to deliver a powerful blow. The two attacks collide. Both attacks equal. But the Freedom was destroyed.

Once destroyed, the Shockwave Gauntlets and Hyper Booster returned to Adan's field with no monster to link to. Prime Armor – Shockwave Gauntlets in attack mode while Hyper Booster in defence mode.

Adam: Not cool.

Zephyr: Not only can Okami not be destroyed by card effects once per turn, he's also protected from battle once per turn, now Okami, attack again, your target are those Gauntlets.

Okami then attacked again, destroying the Gauntlets. With 3200 attack and the Gauntlets only having 500 attack. Adam was dealt 2700 damage, his life points dropping to 0.

The holograms then disappeared, leaving just Adam and Zephyr there.

Adam: I lost.

Zephyr: Don't take it to hard Adam, you did really good for your second duel, trust me, its why I want you to join us.

Adam: Who are you?

Zephyr walks over to Adam holding out his hand.

Zephyr: Zephyr, Leader of the Guardians.

Adam shakes his hand.

Adam: Guardians?

Zephyr: Oh yea, I suppose being in Providence City you wouldn't really know about us, were an organization that not only protects the peace in the cities, but are dedicated to shutting down other corrupted organizations along with other things out there.

Adam: But why choose me? I man there has to be so many other better duelists then me

Zephyr: Not likely, your dueling energy was enough to get out attention, no one else has dueling energy in this city even close to yours right now.

Adam: I have high duel energy. What is Duel Energy?

Zephyr: It's like your life force, we just call it Duel Energy cause that's when its strongest, when your dueling, the average duel energy is 100, but once you get a duel energy over 300, you can let's say access certain abilities.

Adam: Abilities?

Adam then remembered how Mr. Locke just left after Zephyr told him to.

Adam: you mean like what you did with Mr. Locke.

Zephyr: Yes, my ability is called Persuasion, it lets me be let's say quite persuasive with my words.

Adam: Mind Control, isn't that very dangerous.

Zephyr: It is, I dislike this ability, only using it when I have to but it does come in handy against enemies I have to shut down completely.

Adam: So, you could make someone surrender a duel or even tell them not to play cards.

Zephyr: I wouldn't do that, I'm not that sore of a loser besides I don't need my power to win a duel.

Adam: So, what's my power?

Zephyr: Don't know yet, probably hasn't manifested yet since you just awoken your duel energy.

Adam: Oh. (a little disappointed), So you want me to join your Guardians.

Zephyr: Yup, each city has their own Guardian to protect the city.

Adam: Doesn't Providence City have a Guardian.

Zephyr: Nope, hasn't had a Guardian in a long time

Adam: Why?

Zephyr: Its complicated, that's why I want you to take over the role as Guardian of the city.

Adam felt Zephyr wasn't telling him the whole story about Providence City not having a Guardian. But he felt maybe he should let it go for now.

Adam: Does the city need a Guardian, I mean its pretty peaceful here.

Zephyr: Is it, what about those attacks going on.

Adam: The Mayor and the Police can handle it.

Zephyr: That's why we have the Guardians, to handle the situations they can't, and trust me, they can't handle it.

Adam was still in thought about this. Him a Guardian of the city, he just started high school and didn't even have the courage to ask the girl he liked out. He just wasn't worthy for it. He was about to tell Zephyr that he couldn't. Something brought him out of his thoughts.

Both Zephyr and Adam turn to see someone come into the clearing. It was the guy walking through the streets in the black suit.

Zephyr: Oh look, entertainment.

Adam: Who is that guy?

Zephyr: No idea, no a friend of mine.

Mystery Guy: I tracked the duel energy to here.

Zephyr: We have a fan.

Dusk: I am Dusk, and I'm here to eliminate the threat.

Dusk activates his duel disk.

Adam: He's here to eliminate us.

Zephyr: Its all you Adam. (Zephyr pats Adam on the back)

Adam turns to him shocked.

Adam: Me. (pointing to him)

Zephyr: You got this.

Adam: I do not.

Zephyr: Adam, this is your city, and I can't stay here forever, if you don't protect it, who will?

Adam thought about what Zephyr just said. What if this was the guy doing all the attacks, if Adam were to let him go and he hurt someone else. No, Adam couldn't allow it.

Adam: Alright, I'll duel him.

Adam steps forward activating his duel disk.

Dusk draws from his deck.

Dusk: I normal summon Terror Fiend in attack mode.

A dark demon like monster appeared it was level 4 with 1800 attack points.

Dusk: And when I normal summon him, I can special summon another Terror monster from my hand, so I special summon the tuner monster, Terror Bat.

A large bat like creature appeared with 1000 attack and was level 3.

Adam: A tuner monster?

Zephyr: Prepare for a Synchro Summon.

Dusk: I tune my level 3 Terror Bat with my level 4 Terror Fiend in order to Synchro Summon, level 7, Terror Nightmare in attack mode.

A large shadow like demon monster, black all over, giant wings and razor sharp claws appeared with 2800 attack points. The monster let out a large roar. Then Adam's life points started going down. His life points became 2000.

Adam: I lost half my life points.

Dusk: Yup, when Terror Nightmare is Synchro summoned, your life points are cut in half.

Zephyr: Well that sucks.

Dusk: I set 1 card face-down, then I end my turn, and during end phases while I control Terror Nightmare, you must discard 1 card.

Adam then discarded 1 card from his hand. He then draws from his deck.

Adam: Now I Normal summon Prime Armor – Lightning Rapier in attack mode, when its normal summoned I can resurrect a Prime Armor in my graveyard and thanks to you I have one, so I call back Prime Armor – Shockwave Gauntlets.

Lightning Rapier appeared in attack mode with 1000 attack while Shockwave Gauntlets appeared in defence mode with 500 defence.

Adam: With the Conditions of 1 Prime Armor monster, I use Lightning Rapier to Link Summon, my Link 1, Prime Armor – Main Core to the extra monster zone.

Main Core appeared in the zone with 1000 attack points.

Adam: And since he is Link summoned, I can special summon back my Prime Armor – Lightning Rapier to its link marker.

Lightning Rapier returned to the field in defence mode.

Adam: With the Conditions of 3 monsters, I use Prime Armor – Main Core which counts as 2, Prime Armor – Lightning Rapier and Prime Armor – Shockwave Gauntlets in order to Link summon, the Prime Paladin – Freedom.

Prime Paladin – Freedom appeared on the field with 2600 attack.

Zephyr: Nice, your getting back with that deck and its swarming capabilities combined with the Prime Paladins.

Adam: Now I use his effect, Prime Equip, when he is summoned to the Extra Monster Zone, I can take a Prime Armor from my graveyard and equip it to him, I equip him with Prime Armor – Lightning Rapier.

Prime Armor – Lightning Rapier appeared back on the field in defence mode with 100 defence in the Freedom's link marker. The Freedom then grabs the Rapier in his hand.

Adam: Now I use Lightning Rapier's effect, when its linked to a Prime Paladin, I discard 1 card to destroy 1 monster you control.

Lightning shot out of the Rapier towards Terror Nightmare.

Dusk: I don't think so, I activate my trap card, Terror Glare, when you activate a card effect to destroy 1 card on my side of the field, I can negate the activation and then destroy 1 card on your side of the field and I choose your Prime Paladin – Freedom.

A shadow like void swallowed up the lightning, it then shot out black energy heading towards the Freedom.

Adam: I use the Freedom's ability, Liberation Force, when you target him with a card effect, I can tribute a Prime Armor monster in his link marker to negate the card.

Lightning Rapier disappeared, the Freedom then repelled the black energy.

Dusk: You survive, for now.

Adam: I end my turn.

Dusk: Don't forget, Terror Nightmare makes you discard a card at end phases.

Adam looked at his hand, he had 3 cards. He then discarded 1 leaving him with 2 cards left.

Dusk then draws from his deck.

Dusk: I activate the spell card Draining Darkness, this spell card deals you 1000 points of damage.

Adam's life points dropped to 1000 from the spell card.

Dusk: Now I equip my Nightmare, with the equip spell card Dark Aura, this spell card gives him 1000 attack, it also protects him from being destroyed in battle once per turn, but also when he destroys a monster by battle, I deal you damage equal to my monster's attack.

Zephyr: So if this attack hits, your taking 3800 points of damage.

Adam: I know.

Dusk: And with no spells or traps, and no more of your armor cards, its over, Terror Nightmare attack his Freedom.

Terror Nightmare then went in for the attack on the Freedom. But suddenly a shinning barrier appeared before the Freedom, it stopped Nightmare's attack dead.

Dusk: But how?

Adam: I banish the trap card Divine Virtue – Chastity from my graveyard, I can banish this during your battle phase to end the turn, thanks for making me discard it.

Dusk growls in anger.

Dusk: I end my turn.

Zephyr: See Adam, you have the potential to be a great Guardian.

Dusk: Don't forget, another end phase, you have to discard a card.

Adam discards a card leaving him with just his Prime Armor – Blaze Chest, it was a good card, but it wouldn't help against his monster's attack. Yea he had the potential to be a great disaster.

Zephyr could see Adam was struggling with this.

Zephyr: Adam, trust in yourself and your deck.

Adam heard Zephyr's words. He looked at his deck. He still had 1 draw. Could it be a game changer. Adam tried closing his eyes to focus. That's when he felt something, a feeling.

It was anger, but it wasn't his. He wasn't angry. He opened his eyes to see an aura around Dusk, he could feel his anger, his hatred, but there was another feeling dominating him more the those two. It was Fear.

Fear was motivating Dusk.

Adam turned to Zephyr behind him. Zephyr's aura was different. He could feel happy feelings from Zephyr, it was a calming peaceful feeling. He could feel Zephyr's hope and belief in Adam. Zephyr truly believed Adam could win this, that Adam would be a good Guardian, that Adam would be a great ally and friend to him.

Adam turns back to Dusk. He wasn't giving up.

Adam draws from his deck. He then sees a spell card.

Adam: I activate the spell card, Call of Benevolence.

Suddenly three white portals appeared behind the Freedom.

Dusk: What's happening.

Adam: Everyone needs a little help one in awhile, I can only activate this card if I control no Prime Armor monsters, I also can't normal summon this turn, then I can special summon a level 3 or lower Prime Armor monster from my graveyard, one from hand and one from my deck, but there all destroyed at the end of the turn.

Zephyr: Nice Adam.

Adam: From my Graveyard I call back Prime Armor – Shockwave Gauntlets, from my hand Prime Armor – Blaze Chest and from my deck, Prime Armor – Wing Thrusters.

The three monsters appeared all in the Freedom's 3 link markers. Blaze Armor with 500 attack, Shockwave Gauntlets with 500 attack and the newest one, Wing Thrusters with 1300 attack, they were a pair of matching gold wings.

Adam: Now attach to the Freedom.

Blaze Chest then mounted to the Freedom's chest, The Shockwave Gauntlets attached to his fore arms and finally the Wing Thrusters attached to his back, the wings opened wide letting out blue flames.

Prime Paladin – Freedom's attack then rose to 3500.

Adam: Thanks to being linked with the Wing Thruster's, Freedom gains 300 attack for every Prime Armor on the field and with 3, he gains 900 attack.

Dusk: Its still not stronger.

Adam: Let's find out, Prime Paladin – Freedom, attack his Nightmare with Independence Fist.

The Freedom then dashed at Nightmare. That's when the Blaze Chest activated shooting out a fire arrow at Terror Nightmare, its attack lowering by 600 to 3200.

Adam: Blaze Chest lowers a monster's attack that battles a Prime Paladin's by 600.

The Freedom then delivered a powerful punch to Nightmare. But thanks to the equip spell card, it wasn't destroyed. But Dusk took 300 points of damage bringing him to 3700 life points.

Dusk: Are you done.

Adam: Not quite, you see Wing Thrusters when linked with a Prime Paladin grants it the ability to attack equal to the number or Prime Armor monsters I control, and I control 3, attack again.

Prime Paladin – Freedom then went in for another attack and since it was attacking again, Blaze Chest fired another fire arrow from it lowering Nightmare's attack once again by 600. Its attack was now 2600. The Freedom then destroyed it was a punch. Dusk took 900 points of damage bringing him to 2800 life points.

Adam: And since a monster was destroyed by battle by a Prime Paladin, Blaze Chest and Shockwave Gauntlets activate, Blaze Chest deals you 500 points of damage while Shockwave Gauntlets deal you damage equal to fault of your monsters original attack, that's a total of 1900 points of damage.

Dusk's life points dropped to 900.

Adam: And the Freedom has 1 more attack.

Dusk: You can't.

Adam: I can, Independence Fist.

The Freedom then delivered the final blow to Dusk's life points, dropping his life points to 0.

The holograms disappeared. Once they were gone, Dusk falls to his knees.

Dusk: I failed, they will never forgive me.

Adam watched as Dusk sat there. He could feel more fear coming from him. He was about to say something but Zephyr walks past him. Zephyr approaches Dusk.

Zephyr: Who do you work for?

Dusk looks up like he was in a trance.

Dusk: I don't know, I was just told to find this duel energy source, but this person has big plans for the city.

Zephyr sighs in frustration.

Zephyr: Alright, forget everything that happened today, go and live your life in peace, never hurt anyone again.

Dusk slowly nods. He then stands up, He quietly walks away from the clearing. Adam walked over to Zephyr as Dusk left. Once Dusk was gone.

Adam: Was that your persuasion.

Zephyr: Yup, what can I say, I'm a nice guy…. Sometimes.

Adam: During the duel, eve now, I could sense his feelings, I could feel his anger and fear, I could even feel your feelings.

Zephyr: Ah, Empathy, neat little ability, it allows you to sense the emotions and feelings of others, there you go, you have your power.

Adam: Seems inferior to someone who can tell people what to do.

Zephyr: Give it time, I didn't start off like this, your power will develop.

Adam: So now what.

Zephyr: Well, I have to get back to Grandopolis.

Adam: You still want me to be the Guardian of Providence City.

Zephyr: I do, your City needs you, are you ready to step up to the plate, take a chance, bust some heads.

Adam looks at him confused.

Zephyr: I get a little crazy meeting new people, but I do want you to join.

Adam: I will, I want to protect my city from whatever could happen.

Zephyr smiles, he reaches in his pocket pulling out a small device. It was a phone.

Zephyr: This is a special Guardian Communication phone, with it, I will be able to hold of you.

Zephyr holds out the phone. Adam takes it.

Zephyr: Also you can personalize your backgrounds with funny cats and personal ringtones.

Adam: Thanks. (sweat dropping)

Zephyr: Also you will be able to add the numbers of other Guardians you meet into the phone, you never know when you need a friend one day.

Adam: Other Guardians?

Zephyr: Yup, like I said, every city has a Guardian, so you may see 1 or 2 come here, I mean I may even need you got to another city to help, I hear Jin is having some problems in Iron-View City.

Adam: I see.

Zephyr: Don't sweat about any of that right now, just focus on your city.

Adam: Okay, thank you Zephyr.

Zephyr: I'll see you soon Adam.

Zephyr then turns walking away from the clearing. Adam also decided he should head back to school. He was probably in a lot of trouble for skipping.

Later that Night

Adam was laying in his bed thinking about the events today. He was Guardian now. The Protector of his City, Responsible for everyone in his City. He couldn't even keep a fish alive for longer then a week. How the hell was he suppose to manage a city.

Adam pulls out his Guardian phone. He stared at it.

I guess he would have to just do his best. But right now he needed sleep. He had school the next day.

Meanwhile in Grandopolis

Starlight was sitting at a table in the conference room reading a newspaper (Yea Right), he was on his tablet scrolling threw the news, keeping up to date with the events of the word.

That's when the door opened. Zephyr walked in.

Starlight: Your back.

Zephyr: Yup, met the new guy, nice kid.

Starlight: Did you make him a Guardian?

Zephyr: Yup.

Starlight sighs, having anticipated this.

Starlight: Your really good at breaking the rules, he hasn't been properly trained yet.

Zephyr: He will do fine.

Zephyr sits at the table.

Starlight: I guess I'll have to go see him soon, see what he's got.

Zephyr: I think you will be impressed, the kid's good, he reminds me a lot of his Grandfather.

Starlight: Is that so.

Zephyr: I expect great things from him.

To Be Continued

Rogue, Leader of the Guard

Earth/Beast-Warrior/7/2500/2000

While this card is face-up on your side of the field, your opponent cannot select another monster as an attack target. When this card attacks a defence position monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed by battle or card effect, you can special summon 1 Okami, Loner of the Guard.

Okami, Loner of the Guard

Earth/Beast-Warrior/10/3200/3200

This card cannot be normal summoned or set and cannot be special summoned except by the effect of Rogue, Leader of the Guard. Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by a card effect. When this card destroys a monster by battle, gain life points equal to the destroyed monsters attack.

Fang, Tracker of the Guard

Earth/Beast-Warrior/4/1900/500

During your opponent's turn, if this card were to be destroyed, place 1 counter on this card instead. During your battle phase, remove all counters from this card, for each counter removed, this card gains an additional attack. If this card is destroyed, discard 1 card from your hand.

The Guard's Defender

Quick-play spell card

Target 1 Guard monster on your field and shuffle it into the deck. Then special summon 1 Guard monster from the deck. During either player's turn, except the turn this card was sent to the graveyard. When your opponent targets a Guard monster you control with a card effect, you can banish this card from the graveyard, then change the target to an appropriate monster on your opponent's field.

The Guard's Battle Armor

Target 1 Guard monster you control, equip this card to it. It cannot be destroyed by battle while equipped with this card. You can banish this card from the graveyard to target 1 Guard monster you control. It can attack twice during this turn.

Prime Armor – Hyper Booster

Light/Machine/2/600/600

When this card is normal summoned, special summon 1 Prime Armor from your hand. Activate the following effects when this card is in a Prime Paladin's link zone. That monster gains 600 attack. When the monster battles a monster with higher attack, excavate the top card of your deck, if it's a Prime Armor, special summon it, if not, send it to the graveyard. When this card is linked to a Prime Paladin, this monster can't attack.

Prime Armor – Lightning Rapier

Light/Machine/3/1000/1000

When this card is summoned, special summon 1 Prime Armor from your graveyard to the field. Activate the following effects when this card is in a Prime Paladin's link zone. During your Main Phase 1, you can discard a card to destroy a monster on the field. When that monster is destroyed by battle, your opponent takes battle damage equal to the battle damage you took. When this card is linked to a Prime Paladin, this monster can't attack.

Prime Armor – Shockwave Gauntlet

Light/Machine/2/500/500

When your opponent controls a monster and you control none, you can special summon this card from your hand. Activate the following effects when this card is in a Prime Paladin's link zone. When your Monster destroys a monster by battle deal damage equal to half of that monster's original attack. During your End Phase, destroy 1 card on the field. When this card is linked to a Prime Paladin, this monster can't attack.

Prime Armor – Wing Thrusters

Light/Machine/3/1300/1300

If you control no monsters, you can special summon this card from your hand. Activate the following effects when this card is in a Prime Paladin's link zone. That monster gains 300 attack for every Prime Armor you control. That monster can attack monsters equal to the number of Prime Armor monsters you control. When this card is linked to a Prime Paladin, this monster can't attack.

Call of Benevolence

Normal spell card

You can only activate this card if you control no monsters other Prime Armor monsters, special summon 1 level 3 or lower Prime Armor monster from your hand, deck and graveyard. You cannot normal summon the turn you activate this card. Destroy them at the end of the turn this was activated.

Divine Virtue – Chastity

Normal trap card

Activate during your opponents battle phase, end the battle phase. Except the turn you used its first effect, you can banish this card from your graveyard during your opponent's battle phase to end the turn.


	3. Episode 3

**Episode 3**

 **Superion Lake**

It was Morning, the sun was starting to rise over Providence City, the lake was sparkling on the surface from the sun.

On the lake was a small boat, in the boat was an older man who was fishing over the side of the boat. He was very happy as he had a great view, it was rather peaceful. Suddenly a wave hit the boat shaking it very fast.

The Old Man braced himself dropping the rod while holding the side of the boat. He cautiously looks over the side of the boat. The water was to dark to see but a dark shadow was there. It then took off like lightning away from the boat. The man then sees a second shadow chase after it.

The Old Man pulls himself back up, he shook his head not believing what he saw.

We then see the two shadows in the water clash against each other while moving extremely fast in the water.

Later

Enzo: So, you're a Superhero?

Adam was sitting in Tech class next to Enzo, he had just finished explaining where he was yesterday and how he joined the Guardians, although he wasn't bragging or telling everyone about it but he figured he could trust Enzo with this info, he kind of regrets it when Enzo just shouted this in the middle of class.

Mr. Forrester was helping another student on the computer when he hears the outburst. He looks over to the two. Adam sees him starring at them confused by the outburst.

Adam: All good Mr. Forrester.

Mr. Forrester nods then goes back to helping the student. Adam turns back to Enzo.

Adam: Say that any louder, I don't think Mr. Locke heard you.

Enzo: Sorry, its just, that's awesome, you're a Guardian.

Adam: You know about the Guardians?

Enzo: Of course, we had a Guardian before, there like the heroes of the cities, your going to be a huge celebrity.

Adam: No, I don't want that kind of attention, especially with something going on in the city.

Enzo: Good idea, if they know who you are, they will come after you, your family and friends.

Adam: Yea, don't need them coming after my mom.

Enzo: Or me.

Adam: Yea, that to.

Enzo: We need to make you a costume.

Adam: No.

Enzo: With a cape.

Adam: No.

Enzo: And a giant P on your chest.

Adam: Are you trying to make me a Superman Costume.

Enzo: I could make one, or something.

Adam: No tights or anything like that.

Enzo: Oh I got this.

Suddenly the bell rang. Enzo packed up his things quickly. Adam could sense to he was really excited by this. He was extremely happy.

Enzo: I will have it ready tomorrow.

Enzo then rushes off leaving the room quickly before Adam could even say anything. Adam had a bad feeling about the monstrosity that was about to be made. Adam then left the room as well.

Later

Adam was in English class, he was sitting next to Sarah working on some literature exercises. Miss Lavender was sitting at her desk doing some reading. Some people were working away, others were chatting about the exercises, he heard some girls talking about girls, jocks talking about how much they could bench.

Adam was in actually very deep in thought about his Empathy ability, ever since he got it, its been very odd for him. I mean to understand and feel what others do, it was just odd. He was actually trying to find a way to turn it off. Being in a high school with teenage boys that only had 1 thing on their mind, he was really getting uncomfortable with it.

Adam was brought out of his thoughts by Sarah.

Sarah: Hey Adam.

Adam turns to her, surprised by this. He hadn't talked to her really since day 1 as yesterday he skipped English.

Adam: Yea.

Sarah shows her book to him.

Sarah: Is that grammar correct.

Adam looks over her work.

Adam: Yea, that's correct, looks really good.

Sarah: Thanks, I'm always a little nervous when doing grammar.

Adam: I don't blame you, comma's, periods, freaking quotation marks, they can drive a person insane, it keeps me up at night sometimes wondering if I put a question mark instead of an exclamation mark.

Sarah giggles.

Sarah: That's deep.

Adam: That's trade marked by me.

Sarah: I see, I will not take it then.

Adam: I worked very hard on it.

The two sat in a little silence till Sarah broke it.

Sarah: So, do you have any plans tonight?

Adam was shocked, this was his moment, he had been waiting his whole life for this moment.

Adam: Umm, no I don't have anything going on.

Sarah: A few of us are going to have a small get together.

It was empty in Adam's head, besides him shouting NO! very loud. It was echoing in his head. Well it may not be a date or just the two of them, but it was a start. So it wasn't that bad.

Sarah: Yea, were going to gather at Vale Beach by Superion Lake, you know have some food, play some volleyball, go swimming and just chill.

The Moment was ruined.

Adam: Oh, I'm not sure about that.

Sarah: What's wrong?

Adam: Umm, Nothing.

Adam thought about Superion Lake, he hated the lake and wanted nothing to do with it. But he was torn about hanging out finally with Sarah.

Adam: I just remembered I have something to do tonight.

Sarah looked disappointed.

Sarah: Oh, well maybe next time.

Adam: Yea, definitely next time.

But he didn't think that was going to happen. That's when he was brought out of his thoughts by something vibrating in his pocket. He was confused at first. He then reaches into his pocket. He pulls out the Guardian Phone. It was vibrating like crazy.

Adam opens the phone, he sees one of the apps is glowing. He presses the app to reveal a map of his city. It then reveals 2 dots, one was blue the other was red. Was this a map.

Adam: Dam, Zephyr should have shown me how to work this thing.

Sarah: Who?

Adam cursed in his head. He forgot Sarah was right there. He turns, hiding the phone.

Adam: Um the person my mom hired to fix the bathroom, I got to help them.

Sarah: Right now?

Adam: My mom really wants the bathroom fixed. (Adam began packing up his books putting them into his bag)

Sarah: Oh well, good luck.

Adam: Thanks.

Without saying anything Adam leaves the classroom, closing the door behind him. Upon hearing the door close. Miss Lavender looks up to see Adam was gone.

Lavender: Where did he go?

Sarah: He had to go fix his bathroom.

Everyone looked confused at the excuse.

Later

Adam was walking around the forest, his duel disk on his left arm and the phone with the map in his right hand trying to track the signal.

Adam: You know I just realized, I don't get paid for this, I probably don't even get sick days, I bet I even have to work on Christmas.

Adam was tracking the signal through the forest. He then found the signals were dead ahead. He walked though the forest, till he saw what he thought was a clearing. But it turned out he reached the edge of the forest with the lake in front of him.

Adam looked down at the signal to show that the two signals were coming from the lake.

Adam: Of course, it had to be the lake.

Adam glared at the lake. He hadn't forgotten what occurred here 9 years ago. How could he forget the pain he felt, this lake took something important from him. This lake destroyed his family.

Adam was brought out of his thoughts when something burst out of the water. Something landed on the ground near him, not something, someone.

A guy maybe a little older then him, maybe same age, he had dark blue hair, green eyes, was very toned, had a deep tan. He had a duel disk on his left arm, he wasn't wearing a shirt, just pants. He was breathing very hard trying to catch his breath.

Adam could feel he was anxious and scared. He quickly runs over to the guy. He kneels down to see if he was wounded. He couldn't see any injuries. That's when the guy grabs his right arm hard. He looks at him with anxious eyes.

Adam: Its okay, I'm not going to hurt you, my name is Adam.

Teva: I'm Teva, help me please, he's coming.

Adam could feel that Teva felt nervous, very anxious and other feelings that were very confusing.

Adam: Who?

That's when something bursts out of the water in the middle of the lake near them. A guy jumps out of the water. He then lands on the water, as if it were solid. He stood there.

Adam took in his appearance. His hair was black with blue streaks all over, he had green emerald eyes along with very pale skin. He was dressed in a blue t-shirt with black baggy pants, a duel disk on his left arm and a dangerous look. Adam could feel a lot of hostility form this guy, but it wasn't towards him, it was towards Teva.

Adam stands from Teva. He stands across from the newcomer.

Adam: Who are you?

Torrent: The names Torrent, I'm here for him. (pointing to Teva)

Adam turns to look down to see Teva glaring at him. Adam turns back to Torrent.

Adam: I'm Adam, the Guardian of this city.

Torrent raises an eyebrow at this.

Torrent: Since when did this city get a Guardian.

Adam: I'm new.

Torrent: Clearly, now if you wouldn't mind, hand him over please.

Adam: I don't know what's going on here, but we can talk this out.

Torrent: Oh, were pass talking, you have no idea who that guy is.

Adam: I don't know you either.

Torrent: We don't have time for this.

Torrent started walking towards them. Adam could feel the anger in Torrent boiling. Adam didn't know who was right, or who was wrong. But he had to do something.

Adam: You're in my territory, you have no authority here.

Torrent stops walking.

Torrent: Listen Adam was it, I know this city is under your protection, but if you knew who this guy was or what he plans to do, you wouldn't be defending him.

Adam could feel Torrents emotions, they were genuine, determination, behind his rude exterior. He could feel the truth in his feelings.

Torrent however then noticed Teva stand behind Adam.

Torrent: Behind you.

But it was to late. In one quick motion. Teva karate chopped Adam in the neck, Adam's eyes rolled into the back of his head, falling to the ground unconscious. Torrent was about to act when Teva grabs Adam by the back of his shirt.

Teva: What a fool.

Teva then turns his attention to Torrent. He smirks. He then throws Adam as far he can into the lake. Torrent watched as Adam fell into the lake, sinking into the water.

Teva: What will you do Torrent, save your fellow Guardian or stop me.

Torrent glares at him with intense rage.

Torrent: Were far from finished.

Torrent then turns. He dives into the water heading towards where Adam was sinking.

Teva watches as Torrent swims away. He laughs. Then runs into the forest, fleeing the area.

Torrent swims deep in the lake. He sees Adam sinking in the water. He then goes to grab him.

Later

Adam started to stir, he opened his eyes to see himself in his living room. He was lying on his couch. How the hell he got here, no idea.

Adam sat up on the couch, he could smell something cooking. He figured his mom was cooking something. He got off the couch, he made his way to the kitchen.

Adam: Mom, how did I get here?

He turned the corner to see someone cooking, it wasn't his mother. It was Torrent.

Torrent was at the stove stirring pasta. He then turned when Adam came in. He was wearing an apron that said kiss the chef.

Torrent: Morning princess, get your beauty sleep.

Adam found himself on edge. He didn't have his duel disk though.

Adam: What are you doing here?

Torrent turned back to the stove. He opened the oven to check on his chicken. It was getting there. He takes in the smell.

Torrent: Smells good.

Torrent the closes the oven.

Adam: You didn't answer me.

Torrent turns back to Adam.

Torrent: I brought you here.

Adam: How?

Torrent pointed to the Adam's Guardian phone on the counter.

Torrent: Your address was registered in your Guardian Communicator, so I brought you here, told your mom you fell down the stairs, so she went out to go get some groceries or something.

Adam grabbed his Guardian phone, the last thing he wanted was his mom seeing this. He didn't need to explain this. But that brought up a new question.

Adam: How do you know about the Guardian phone.

Torrent: How else.

Torrent pulls out his own Guardian Phone, showing Adam.

Adam: You're a Guardian?

Torrent: Yup, don't worry already registered my number in your phone, in case you get knocked out.

Adam: How can I call you if I'm knocked out.

Torrent: Good point.

Adam: So Teva knocked me out.

Torrent: Yup he's a douche.

Adam: I'm sorry about letting him get away.

Torrent: Ah don't worry about it, so your mom's really nice, I can see the family resemblance to.

Adam: She's not my biological mother, she's my step-mother.

Torrent was a little surprised by that. Awkward situation.

Torrent: Well this is awkward.

Adam: Its okay, she's been around so long, she is my mother to me.

Torrent: Okay, I'm not really good in awkward situations, so you really screwed up, you let Teva get away.

Adam: That's your idea of not making it awkward.

Torrent: Work in progress.

Adam: So, your hunting Teva?

Torrent: Yea, to sum up who I am, I'm Torrent, the Guardian of Depthcon.

Adam: Depthcon.

Adam knew Depthcon, besides Grandopolis it was the next closest city to Providence City. Depthcon was in fact on the other side of Superion Lake to the North.

Adam: You said before I wouldn't defend Teva if I know who he was and what he planned to do.

Torrent: Teva plans to expand Superion Lake by flooding not only Depthcon but your Providence City would be destroyed as well.

Adam: Expanding Superion Lake, but why.

Torrent turned off the stove and oven. He then put oven mittens on.

Torrent: Teva is a radical thinker, he tried convincing Depthcon to expand Superion Lake by the tunnels to the ocean, you see Dpethcon makes their money from fishing, that's our trades with other cities, Teva wants to increase the size of the tunnels in hopes of getting bigger catches.

Adam: Would that work?

Torrent: no idea, we can't get that deep, we don't know how big they are, for all we know there is large caverns already, Teva doesn't care about the two cities anymore, he's going to try and take over Depthcon if he succeeds.

Torrent pulled out the chicken from the oven. He sets it on the counter. Adam had to admit. It smelled really good.

Adam: But how is he going to do it, you said you guys can't get down there.

Torrent: We can't, but monsters can, especially his one monster.

Adam: You mean our duel monsters, but there just holograms.

Torrent had finished stirring the pasta, he walks to the counter where Adam's duel disk was. Torrent picks up the duel disk.

Torrent: You do have one.

Adam: Have what?

Torrent: Man, who did your tutorial for joining, our duel disks can be switched to combat mode.

Adam: Combat mode, like actually summoning real monsters.

Torrent: Well not like from a different world or anything, these are Guardian duel disks, these duel disks alter the program of the holograms making them solid.

Adam: What about like fire and lightning, are those real.

Torrent: Alright, I don't want to get into it, it gets really confusing, all I know, duel energy is what powers these, so you don't have to worry about someone using it, well if they have over 300 duel energy then maybe.

Adam was trying to take in all this information at once. Torrent had started cutting the chicken on the cutting board.

Adam: Okay, so we need to stop Teva.

Torrent: Yes, but after dinner, this is my speciality.

Adam: But…..

Before Adam could continue. The front door opens. He heard his mother's voice calling out. He couldn't continue the conversation with his mother around. He didn't want her to worry about him.

His mother came in with bags of groceries. She then sees Adam.

Mother: Adam your awake, how are you feeling after your fall.

Adam was confused at first but then looked over at Torrent. Who gave him a nod. Adam then remembered their little cover up.

Adam: Oh yeah, took a nasty fall.

Torrent: Yea, tripped over a snail, luckily enough I was there to help.

Mother: Yes thank you so much Jack.

Adam: Jack?

Torrent: Yea, my um real name is Jack Dawson.

Adam: Like from the Titanic.

Torrent sighs in anger.

Torrent: I hate when that gets brought up.

Mother: I'm just happy your okay, and Jack, it smells really good.

Torrent: Thanks Mrs. Bryant, I am a master chef.

Adam: You cook?

Torrent: Of course, I never trust anyone with my food except me.

Adam: Okay, guess that makes sense.

Mother: Thank you for cooking the meal Jack.

Torrent: No problem Miss Bryant, I love cooking.

Torrent then brought the food to the table. They all sat down to eat dinner. Adam was a little concern with Teva still out there while they were just eating. But he decided to trust Torrent and figured he had a plan.

Later

After convincing his mother that he took a tumble down the stairs forcing him to leave school early and that he wasn't playing hooky. Torrent and Adam made their towards the lake near Adam's house.

Adam and Torrent walking along side the lake. Torrent had his phone out with the map. He was clearly looking for something on it. Although they had been walking in silence, Adam felt really uncomfortable, maybe cause he could feel that Torrent was uncomfortable with the silence as well.

Adam: So, what's Depthcon like?

Torrent turns a little surprised by the question. But decided to engage.

Torrent: Pretty nice, like your city, although half of our city is above the water on supports.

Adam: You mean it like floats there.

Torrent: Sort of, as I said before, Depthcon makes their livings off fishing, so we have hundreds of boats, fisherman, we always need to be near the sea.

Adam: So, I bet you're a water duelist.

Torrent: Oh, so just cause I come from a water city, I have to use a water deck?

Adam: Well, do you?

Torrent, Shut up, I love my city, you should understand as a Guardian, protecting the city and its people come first.

Adam: Yea, I guess there hasn't really been any danger around here yet, you could say I'm still green.

Torrent looked to see it really bugged Adam that he wasn't experienced like the other Guardians, that he was trying to find his place.

Torrent: Don't worry about it, we fight for the peace in our cities, I'm sure when a threat comes to your city, you will be able to make the right decisions.

Adam: Thanks.

Torrent nods. He then looks back at the map on his screen. There was still no signal.

Torrent: Dam bastard, hiding from me.

Adam: You can track him with that?

Torrent: Yea, isn't this how you tracked us before, look for a blue dot, that's him.

Adam: I remember there was a red and blue dot.

Torrent: Red dots are fellow Guardians, Blue Dots are unidentified duelists.

Adam: Well that would have been good to know.

Torrent: I guess you kind of skipped Guardian Class 101.

Adam: Yea, kind of just got thrown into this.

Torrent: Well your doing so bad.

Adam: I let a fugitive go, and almost got you killed.

Torrent: I've seen worse, you should have seen Raf on his first day, but now he's well respected.

Adam: Another Guardian.

Torrent: Yup.

Adam: So there's hope for me not being a screw up.

Torrent: Well you will always be a screw up in my book, but that's my first memory of you.

Torrent chuckled.

Adam: Thanks.

Torrent: I'm just kidding, and I made things awkward.

Adam: So, Teva is a radical thinker in your city.

Torrent's face darkened.

Torrent: It's complicated, let's just leave it at that.

Adam: I guess, I just made things awkward.

Torrent and Adam then came into a clearing where the lake rounded. Adam then took notice across the lake, there was Vale Beach, and there were teenagers there on the beach. That's when Adam aw Sarah there talking to one of her female friends.

Adam: Sarah.

Torrent turns to Adam after he said that.

Torrent: Friends of yours.

Adam: Fellow classmates, I guess I would say.

Torrent: Well, they picked a bad day to come to the beach.

Adam: Yea, maybe I should go warn them.

That's when Torrent's communicator was going off. He holds up to see a blue dot on the screen.

Torrent: To late.

Adam turns to him confused.

Then in the middle of the water. Teva appears floating in the water. Torrent stares at him with anger. He starts laughing. This causes Adam to turn to see Teva.

Adam: Teva.

Torrent: Yup.

Teva: Hello old friend.

Torrent: Were not friends anymore.

Teva: Awe, you hurt my feelings.

Torrent: This madness stops now, you can't complete your plan.

Teva holds up his duel disk.

Teva: We settle this with a duel, the winner decides the fate of Lake Superion, what do you say, Guardian of Providence City.

Torrent glares at Teva for what he's doing. He then steps over to the water. He places his right hand over the water. His hand glows as it touches the water, the glow going to where Teva was.

Teva seeing this. Then places hand on the water where it was glowing. He lifts himself up some how. He was now standing on the water in the middle of the lake.

Torrent: You can stand on the water now, you don't have to worry about sinking into the water.

But Torrent turns to see Adam frozen in fear, looking at the lake. Torrent knew that look to well. Adam couldn't step out on to the lake. Torrent pats him on the shoulder.

Torrent: Don't worry, I will take care of this.

Torrent then walks on to the solid water, he was walking across towards Teva.

Teva: What is someone scared to face me, to scared to defend your city.

Torrent: Nah, your my problem, not his, we settle this.

Teva: So be it.

Torrent and Teva stood across from each other preparing to duel on the lake.

Adam wanted to, he really wanted to duel Teva, protect his city and help Torrent. But he couldn't go into that lake, not again, not after what happened. He was afraid of that lake. He was afraid of Lake Superion. What kind of Guardina was he?

Adam squeezed his fists in frustration. He felt useless.

In the Duel

Teva: How about I go first.

Torrent: If you want it to end so quickly, go for it.

Teva draws from his deck.

Teva: How about we make this more fun, combat mode.

Teva activated his duel disk, his holograms were now solid. Torrent was afraid of this.

Torrent: As you wish, combat mode.

Torrent activated his duel disk, it was now in combat mode.

Teva: I normal summon my Sea King – Fang Serpent in attack mode

A large blue sea serpent monster appeared with 1600 attack, it was level 4 and hard large fangs.

Teva: When this monster is normal summoned, you take 600 points of damage.

The Sea King then swam up to Torrent, it then hit him with his tail. The attack his Torrent dealing real damage to him. His life points drops to 3400.

Torrent: Not impressed.

Teva: then allow me to up my game, since I control a level 4 Sea King, I can special summon from my hand, level 4, Sea King – Scale Creature.

A new level 4 monster appeared on the field with 1300 attack. It a thin round like water creature.

Teva: I can now Overlay my 2 level 4 monsters in order to Xyz summon, Rank 4, Sea King – Sea Fury

A large silver shark like creature with a long serpent like body appeared with 2400 attack points.

Teva: You remember this guy, don't you Torrent.

Torrent: I've beaten him a hundred times before, this time is no different.

Teva: I guess will find out, since he was Xyz summoned using only water monsters, I get to set 1 trap card from my deck.

Teva then takes a trap card from his deck, placing it face-down on the field.

Teva: Now I activate the continuous spell card Dweller's Cave, this spell makes it so every time a player summons a monster, they take damage equal to the level of the monster times 100, although I must control a water monster on my field, if I don't this card is destroyed.

Torrent knew of this card all so well, having faced it before.

Teva: You should have supported me Torrent, you shouldn't have turned your back on me.

Torrent: I had to, you dishonored all my beliefs.

Teva: I can see the bigger picture, I see the road ahead.

Torrent: You are wrong.

Teva: I end my turn.

Torrent draws from his deck. He takes a look at his cards. He then looks over at Adam who is still watching but still nervous. He wanted to help Adam, but he had to focus on the duel, he couldn't let Teva succeed.

Torrent: I discard my Dragalgaec – White Seahorse, when I discard this card, I can add 2 level 5 or lower Dragalgaec monsters from my deck to my hand.

Teva: but you can't normal summon this turn.

Torrent: I know, so I add 2 Dragalgaec – Spiny Seahorse's from my deck to my hand.

Torrent added the cards to his hand.

Torrent: Now since I control no monsters, I special summon from my hand, Dragalgaec – Collared Seahorse in attack mode.

A strange looking seahorse monster appeared, it was level 5 with 2000 attack points.

Teva: you and your seahorses, but now my spell card activates, you take 500 points of damage.

Torrent's life points dropped to 2900.

Torrent: Don't be dissing my seahorses, now I activate the continuous spell card Dragalgaec Might.

Teva: Uhh, not that card.

Torrent: You know this card all to well, now Dragalgaec – Collared Seahorse attacks your Sea Fury.

Torrent's monster with 2000 attack then went in for the attack against Sea King – Sea Fury with 2400 attack.

Adam while watching the duel was confused by Torrent attacking with a weaker monster. But he a feeling Torrent had a plan, well okay maybe he knew Torrent had a feeling that he was going to succeed.

Torrent: I activate the ability of Dragalgaec Might, once during either player's damage step, my monsters attack is doubled during the damage step.

Torrent's Dragalgaec – Collared Seahorse's attack then rose to 4000. It then destroyed the Sea Fury dealing 1600 points of damage. Teva's life points dropped to 2400.

Torrent: And with your water monster gone, so is your continuous spell card.

Teva's Dweller Cave spell card was destroyed.

Teva: I activate the trap card Aqua Shield, this activates when I take battle damage from a battle involving a water monster, not only do I gain back the life points I lost, I gain additional life points equal to the life points I gained.

Teva's life points then rose to 5600.

Teva: And that's not all, since you destroyed Sea King – Sea Fury, I can special summon from my deck water monsters equal to the number of overlays it had when it was destroyed, so I can special summon 2 water monsters, I special summon 2 Sea King – Tail Strikers.

2 Water monsters appeared on the field, each had 1000 attack points and were both level 8.

Torrent: I can only guess what's coming next, I set 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Teva draws from his deck.

Teva: It pains me to do this.

Torrent: I highly doubt that.

Teva: I overlay my 2 level 8 monsters in order to Xyz summon, Rank 8, Sea King – Abyss Kraken.

Suddenly in the middle of the lake, a large white creature burst out of the water. It was massive with large tentacles splashing around. Upon raising from the lake. A large wave was suddenly heading towards the beach where the students were.

Torrent turns to see the wave heading there. He turns to Adam who was still watching.

Torrent: Adam, you have to help them.

Adam turned to see the wave heading towards the beach.

Adam: I….I… don't know if I can.

Torrent: This is your moment, your people to save, don't let your fear control you, a Guardian must rise above

Adam knew Torrent was right, he could feel Torrent's bravery right now, he looked to that to help conquer his fear of this lake. Adam then turned running down the side of the lake as fast as he could.

Torrent turns his attention back to Teva.

Teva: Your to soft Torrent.

Torrent; Just finish your move.

Teva: Fine, I use Abyss Kraken's special ability, my detaching 1 Overlay Unit from him, I can destroy 1 card on your side of the field, I destroy your Dragalgaec Might.

Torrent's continuous spell card was destroyed.

Teva: Now Abyss Kraken attacks your Seahorse.

Abyss Kraken wen tin for the attack.

Torrent: I activate my face-down continuous trap card, Dragalgaec Gate, this will save my monster from being destroyed from this battle.

Teva: Your still taking damage.

Torrent took 1000 points of damage. His life points dropping to 1900 while Teva's were still at 5600.

Meanwhile

Adam was running along the side of the shore. He saw the students and Sarah panicking as the wave was getting closer.

He had to help him, but how. That's when he remembered his duel disk. He quickly activates it. He puts it on combat mode like Torrent showed him.

Adam: I hope this works, Prime Paladin – Freedom.

He places the Freedom card on his duel disk, the powerful warrior appeared before him. He then saw he was about to fall in the water.

Adam: Hold on, Prime Armor – Wing Thrusters.

Placing the armor card on the duel disk. The Freedom then got the wings he needed to stay air born.

Adam: Freedom, stop the wave.

The Freedom then flies over to the beach, he floats above the water as the giant wave approaches him.

Adam: He needs like a shield or a barrier.

Adam's eyes widen, he then searches his deck, he finds the card.

Adam: Prime Armor – Defensive Unit.

An attachment appeared on the Freedom, his forearms were now covered in new armor, there were green crystals in the palms on his hand.

Adam: Activate Defence Barrier.

The Freedom then places his palms flat in front of him, a large blue barrier appears covering the area around him, expanding to his sides. The wave slams against the barrier pushing the Freedom back as he tries to hold it back. The Freedom was being pushed more and more back till he was almost at the edge of the lake nearing the beach where the students were.

Adam: COME ON FREEDOM!

The Prime Paladin – Freedom then uses all his strength to push back the wave. He succeeds stopping it as the water flows back towards the lake. Adam smiles as the Freedom lowers the barrier. The Students were safe.

Back in the Duel

Teva: I set 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Torrent's eyes were hidden by his bangs. Teva was laughing.

Teva: You realize its hopeless, you've lost your faith.

Torrent: I had faith, faith in myself, faith in my city, faith in my apprentice, till he betrayed everything that was important to me.

Teva: I'm sorry I disappointed you.

Torrent: not as disappointed as I am with myself for not stopping you sooner, I took it early on you, not anymore.

Torrent then revealed his eyes which were glowing green. Torrent draws from his deck.

Torrent: Since I control a Dragalgaec monster, I special summon from my hand not 1, but 2 Dragalgaec – Spiny Seahorse in attack mode.

Two Seahorses monsters appeared with 1800 attack.

Torrent: But I'm not done there, now I activate the continuous spell card, Dragimmicky Mimicry, this card lets me target 1 continuous spell or trap card in my graveyard, this card's name and effect become that card for this turn, then this card is sent to the graveyard and I choose Dragalgaec Might.

The card then turned into the former card with picture and everything.

Teva: This changes nothing.

Torrent: This changes everything, cause now I set the arrow heads with my 3 monsters, bottom left, bottom and bottom right.

His three monsters glowed.

Torrent: The conditions are 2 Dragalgaec monsters, so I use the 3 as a Link material in order to Link Summon, Dragalgaec – Leafy King Seadragon.

A large monstrous monster appeared on the field in the Extra monster zone with 2600 attack points.

Teva: OH NO! not him.

Torrent: You better believe it.

Then Dragalgaec Might started glowing.

Torrent: Since I Link summoned a Link monster, Dragalgaec Might cuts your monsters attack in half.

Sea King – Abyss Kraken's attack then lowered to 1500.

Teva: Dam it.

Torrent: And I'm not done there, from my hand, I summon Dragalgaec – White Seahorse in Leafy King's bottom link zone.

Torrent summoned the monster. It was a white seahorse with 1600 attack.

Torrent: Now I use Leafy King Seadragon's special ability, he gains attack equal to all monsters in his link zones, but he is the only one that can attack this turn.

Leafy King Seadragon then had its attack raise to 4200.

Torrent: And you remember his special ability, when he attacks you can't activate that face-down card, so now Leafy attack.

Teva: I'll still have life points after this.

Torrent: I did the math, and you won't, cause I use the effect of Dragalgaec Might, now my monster's attack doubles for this battle.

Dragalgaec – Leafy King Seadragon then had its attack raise to 8400. It destroyed the Abyss Kraken dealing over 6000 points of damage. Teva's life points dropped to 0.

Torrent: You lose, and now.

Torrent raised his hand, water then started surrounding Teva, the water started altering making a clay like structure that stuck to Teva making it so he can't move.

Teva: I'm not making it easy.

Teva with the last of his strength raised his right hand, he then released a lightning like bolt from his hand hitting Torrent. Both Teva and Torrent fall into the water.

Meanwhile

Adam arrived back at the shore near the battle. He saw both Teva and Torrent fall into the water, neither were coming back up. Adam was really scared right now.

Adam: Okay, so he's in trouble, got to help, got to help, got to help.

Adam was trying to jump in the water, but he couldn't, his new friend was in trouble, and he was going to let him see cause he was to scared. Then something snapped inside Adam.

Adam: This lake took my mother 9 years ago, its not taking Torrent.

Adam then fives into the lake, he swims with all his might towards where Torrent sank. He dives down to see Teva struggling in the thick water still stuck, he then saw Torrent who was like frozen, not moving. He then swims over to Torrent. With all his strength, he pulls Torrent towards the shore. He couldn't save Teva though.

Adam was able to pull Torrent back to the shore. Once Torrent was on the shore. Adam was breathing hard. He sat on the ground catching his breath. Suddenly Torrent started moving.

Torrent: Dam, getting his by his paralysis ability sucks.

Adam: Are you okay?

Torrent: Yea, I'm fine, his paralysis is not developed yet so it's only temporary.

Adam: I couldn't save Teva, he was trapped in some sort of mud like water, how did you do that?

Torrent: Oh, that's with my ability, like how I made it so I can stand on water, its called Density.

Adam: Density.

Torrent: Yea, I can control the state of water, making it really thin, clay or stick like, even solid.

Adam: Wow, never seen that kind of ability.

Torrent: Comes in handy a lot, especially cooking.

Adam: Teva's gone, for good.

Torrent: Nah, he's still down there, I'll have to fetch him and take him back to Depthcon, maybe I'll contact Zephyr to deal with him.

Adam: He's alive?

Torrent: He can breath underwater, just like me.

Adam: Wait you can breathe underwater, so you were fine that whole time, you would have eventually regained movement.

Torrent: Yup, but thanks for trying to save me.

Adam: I thought you were going to die.

Torrent: One day, but in the meantime, I need to get back home, I'm like 90 percent sure I left the door of my RV open, also my pets have probably started eating each other.

Adam stands back up. He holds out his hand to Torrent. Torrent smirks. He shakes Adam's hand.

Torrent: Take care Adam.

Adam: You to, say hi to Rose for me.

Torrent rolls his eyes, he turns to the lake.

Torrent: Haven't heard that one before.

Torrent then dives into the lake, swimming down to get Teva. Once he was gone. Adam just stares at the lake. The Lake that caused him a lot of pain. He turns to the beach to see the students talking to police officers about what happened. Probably best he take off now.

He turned to head home. But he took one more glance at the lake. Maybe Superion Lake wasn't that bad.

He then walks away from the Lake, heading home.

To Be Continued

(So when the card game was reinvented, after global flooding, they made the cards water proof)

Dragalgaec – Leafy King Seadragon

Water/Wyrm/Link/Link – 3/2600

Bottom Left, Bottom, Bottom Right

2 Dragalgaec Monsters

If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate spell or trap cards until the end of the damage step. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: Until the end of this turn, this card gains attack equal to the total attack of all Dragalgaec monsters this card points to. Monsters other then this card cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect.

Dragalgaec – Collared Seahorse

Water/Aqua/5/2000/1600

If you control no monsters, you can special summon this card (from your hand), also for the rest of this turn, you cannot special summon monsters except Dragalgaec monsters. Once per turn: You can shuffle 1 Dragalgaec card from your hand or field into the deck then draw 2 cards.

Dragalgaec – Spiny Seahorse

Water/Aqua/4/1800/600

If you control a Dragalgaec monster other then Dragalgaec – Spiny Seahorse. You can special summon this card (from your hand). If this card attacks a defence position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.

Dragalgaec – White Seahorse

Water/Aqua/4/1600/1600

You can discard this card, add 2 level 5 or lower Dragalgaec monsters from your deck to your hand. You can only use the effect of Dragalgaec – White Seahorse once per turn. You cannot Normal Summon during the turn you activate this effect.

Dragalgaec Might

Continuous spell card.

Once per turn, During the damage step of either player's turn, when a Dragalgaec monster you control is attacking or being attacked. You can double the attack of that monster during the damage step. If a Dragalgaec monster is Link summoned to your side of the field, halve the attack of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls, until the end phase of this turn.

Dragimmicky Mimicry

Continuous spell card

Target 1 Continuous spell/trap card in your graveyard, this card's name becomes that card's original name and replace this card effect with that card's original effects. During the End phase of the turn this card is activated, send this card to the graveyard.


End file.
